<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione and Witches by LuxAeterna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251572">Hermione and Witches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxAeterna/pseuds/LuxAeterna'>LuxAeterna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Hermione Granger, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, G!P Hermione, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger-centric, Hermione is a big sister, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Useless Lesbians, Veela Mates, Werewolf Mates, but not godlike, maybe bashing some old meddlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxAeterna/pseuds/LuxAeterna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Great, now I’m a werewolf.<br/>Right, get over Granger, patch up, and end this bloody war."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>This is my first fic and English is not my mother tongue so, BEWARE!<br/>I've read a ton of fics and hadn't found my ideal. So I like many others authors decided to write one.<br/>I'm sucker for femslash and Hermione so if you like it - welcome!<br/>Feel free to write comments and reviews!<br/>If you want to be my beta I'm gladly receive the help!</p><p>About the story:<br/>It's pretty much a bunch of all fics I've read mixed together in my ill mind (see the tags) with some new ideas (I hope they are new). I don't know where it will be. I have pretty much general ideas for chapters. There will be relationship flashbacks with ladies and Hermione. And SMUT! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Shite.</em>
  
</p><p>Hermione was on her back on the forest floor of the Forbidden Forest and decided that was not her day at all. Looking up at the sky she was trying to get through an excruciating pain in her right thigh where the werewolf’s jaw was locked. The smell of her blood was nauseating and Hermione snapped from the pain shock. She felt her wand in her left hand and pointed it at the creature above her and cried out ”<em>Expulso</em>”. The werewolf was blasted at the tree behind them with the sickening noise of crushing bones. Hermione shrieked at the pain of ripping jaw from her thigh. After a few moments, she regained her breath and propped herself at her elbows. Looking down at her leg she saw the maimed tissue of her thigh with seeping blood from the bite.</p><p>
  <em>Great, now I’m a werewolf.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right, get over Granger, patch up, and end this bloody war.</em>
</p><p>Casting a couple <em>Episkey</em> and conjuring bandages Hermione bind up her thigh. She stands up and looked around at the clearing where she was ambushed by a stray werewolf Voldemort’s army.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I suppose I was lucky enough it wasn’t Greyback. Ugly fucker.</em>
  
</p><p>The clearing was in singes and craters from spells she’d throw off at the werewolf before it had bitten her. After all, she had some fighting experience with them after her third year and Snatchers. But today was not her day and Lady Luck apparently was watching not for her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>I hope at least Harry has some luck today. The noble git. Why the fuck are you needed to go to your enemy arms alone? Now I need to rescue you. Again.</em>
</p><p>Looking around Hermione saw nobody and start moving slowly in the direction of tugging in her the DA <em>Galleon</em> in her hand. The <em>Galeon</em> was tugging her in the direction of Harry’s <em>Galeon</em>. After Ron’s imbecilic decision left them she had bewitched her’s and Harry’s galleons with a variation of <em>Point me</em> charm.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want any encounters with killing and maiming people with my limping leg. Your wish, Granger. You are going to Voldemort’s hands after your an idiotic noble friend. Fucking hell! I’m going to kill him after that shitstorm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right, the Notice-Me-Not and the Disillusionment Charm will be enough.</em>
</p><p>After casting the spells Hermione resumed diving in the Forbidden Forest with the hope that she will not be late. In the path, she didn’t meet anyone even the creatures of the Forest which was weird and unsettling.</p><p><em>I suppose being around Voldemort and his merry band is not an inviting atmosphere for anyone who is not mad or spliced the soul in the parts. Really, what an idiotic path to immortality. That’s not even immortality if you splitting your soul and pouring it into material objects. Why not prolong your life like Flamel’s or seek the path of a deity? I mean the Veelas have the Apollo. The werewolves have Artemis. And etc. Not that they are going to show themselves for the pitiful excuse of Voldermort or anyone who is have not the faith inside. Fucking idiotic bigotry and poor excuses for the mass genocide. </em>Hermione mused.</p><p>The leg starting to hurt and Hermione stopped to take a breath leaning against the big tree. Sweating from the fatigue and blood loss she looked around and found that she was on the fringe of the forest where were standing the group of <em>The Death Eaters</em> and Voldemort. Harry was nowhere to be seen. But tugging on her <em>Galeon </em>was persistent.</p><p>
  <em>That is not good at all.</em>
</p><p>Peeking from the tree Hermione saw the Malfoys, <em>Her</em>, and five or six figures in the black hoods and silver mask. And Voldemort with his pet.</p><p>Bloody Hell. How am I supposed to kill the snake, save Harry and deal with that bitch.</p><p>In her mild panic mode, Hermione’d failed to recognize steps from the right side of the tree. When she heard them she spins around and saw that Harry was several feet next to her with ghosts his mother and father. She quickly cast the <em>Muffliato</em> Charm around him and after two strides yanked him on the spot behind the tree she was leaning at.</p><p>”What..!”, Harry shouted.</p><p>”Shut up! It’s me”, Hermione hissed and dispel charms on her.</p><p>”Mrs. and Mr. Potter, could you please not shimmering so much and float behind the next tree? With all respect but I don’t want to be killed in advance.”, She looked at them and hoped that her face was not cracked from a strained smile.</p><p>Mrs. Potter looked in her eyes with a sharp look and slowly nodded.</p><p><em>Holy shit Mrs. Potter is fucking terrifying</em>.</p><p>”What the fuck, Hermione? What are you doing here? You need to go back!”, Harry pleaded.</p><p>”I will go back with you when this clusterfuck will end. And you and I will have a talk about what you just did and left us all in the noble fit.”, She glared at him. Harry looked ashamed and hug her.</p><p>”Thanks, Hermione. I’m sorry. You know that I’m a <em>Horcrux</em>? I just can’t live knowing that piece of shit in me and you guys all in danger because of this.”, He muttered in Hermione’s hairs.</p><p>”I know.”, She broke the hug and smiled at him. Peeking around the tree she saw that the <em>Death Eaters</em> were in three groups by two at the flanks. The Malfoys, <em>She</em>, and The Snake Face were in the center.</p><p>”Now shut up and don’t interrupt. We need a plan and we don’t have time for sappy shit because in twenty feet are people who want us dead. Now, we need to take down as many as possible. And kill the snake. You will go to talk with the Dark Tosser and will be a diversion. I know you wanted to be killed for all of us, but if you refrain from that I will be glad, prat. And we will talk about your suicide tendencies later.”, Hermione hissed at him with a smile at the end of retort. After that, she looked at him with sad eyes and said.</p><p>”I need to tell you something. It’s important and maybe will save our lives tonight, Harry.”, She looked into his green eyes. He nodded and she continued, ”I’m a werewolf, Harry. I was bitten today. And today is the full moon. So you are going to distract The Tosser because I think he wants to kill you only with his wand and I will deal with everyone who left and the snake. When you will be done with him I need you to run away from me because I think I will be not in control. Do you understand me?”, Hermione took Harry’s face with her hands and look in his eyes. ”Promise me, Harry, you will run away from me!”, She hotly whispered.</p><p>Harry looked into her big brown eyes where was all love and tenderness Hermione felt for him and he knows that he can only do what she asked.</p><p>”I promise, Hermione. I love you. You are my best friend and my big sister in all but blood. And if we are going to die today I will do anything for you.”, He whispered and hugged her.</p><p>”I love you too, Harry.”</p><p>Hermione felt herself crying over his shoulder and looked up at the sky.</p><p>The moon was full.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Hermione and Minerva fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a flashback of first meeting Hermione and Minerva. And some character development.</p><p>Thank you all for your kudos and comments!</p><p> </p><p>Mistakes are all mine.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own a shit and Harry Potter is not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva McGonagall is a Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is stopped in front of a muggle house in the London suburbs. The house is a beautiful and bright two-story building with a neatly trimmed lawn. She reached out in the pocket of her dark green robes and pulled out a paper and double-checked the address with it. As a Deputy Headmistress, it’s her responsibility to introduce the muggle-born students of the world of magic. And Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>
  <em>I suppose it’s the place.</em>
</p><p>Minerva brushed off her robes from invisible dust and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles on the material. With an accustomed move, she checked her ebony hair which was in a strict tight bun. She slipped in her strict mask of professor of Hogwarts and moved across the lawn.</p><p>She walked at the front door and knocked several times. The door was opened by a petite girl with questioning brown eyes and long chestnut heavy curls. Minerva smiled at the girl.</p><p>The girl raised an eyebrow at Minerva.</p><p>”How can I help you?”, the girl asked.</p><p>”Hello. I’m looking for Hermione Granger. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I’m a Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”, said Minerva looking into the girl’s eyes. The girl looked perplexed one moment but a hint of realization flashed in her warm brown eyes. </p><p>”So that wasn’t a prank or maybe you’re part of it?”, said the girl looking amused.</p><p>
  <em>What? A prank? The cheek!</em>
</p><p>”Hermione! Who was that?”, the female voice asked from the depth of the house.</p><p>”One moment, Mom!”, Hermione turned the head to the side and said. Looking back at Minerva the girl tilted the head with the measuring look.</p><p>”If you would like to enter I suppose we can talk with my parents about the letter and your purpose of a visit, Professor.”, said Hermione and moved to the side.</p><p>
  <em>She’s just measured me?</em>
</p><p>”Thank you, Ms. Granger.”, said Minerva and passed the girl. Hermione closed the door and invite Professor to the sitting room. Minerva looked around the room. It was clean and cozy in pastel tones with many photos of the Granger Family. In the middle of the room, there was a three-seat sofa, a couple of armchairs, a TV and a small table.</p><p>”Would you like to sit, Professor? I’ll bring my parents.”, Hermione asked.</p><p>”Yes, of course. Thank you, Ms. Granger.”, Minerva said and sit in the armchair.</p><p>Hermione hummed and left the room. After a couple of minutes, Hermione and her parents joined her in the room. Minerva stand up from the chair and looked at the Grangers. They were middle-aged muggles. The man was tall, light-skinned with chiseled facial features. He has piercing blue eyes and black curled hair. The woman was a petite brunette with tanned skin. She has questioning deep brown eyes. Hermione stands in the back of them. </p><p>”Hello. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I’m a Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”, she said with a polite smile.</p><p>”Hello. I’m Jean Granger and this is my husband Oliver Granger. Please have a seat, Professor. I suppose it’s about that cryptic letter which Hermione received in June?”, Mrs. Granger said in a light tone. The Grangers sat at the sofa, Hermione in the middle. Minerva sat in the armchair and looked at them.</p><p>”Yes, Mrs. Granger. I’m here to invite Hermione to our school and introduce her to the world of magic. You are a witch, Hermione.”, Minerva looked at Hermione.</p><p>”A witch? Like in fairy tales?”, asked the confused girl.</p><p>”Well, I suppose. Hermione, did you have the strange accidents in the past when you were upset or very happy, for example, like something floating around you or maybe some accidents with fire?”, asked Minerva.</p><p>Hermione nervously looked at her Mom who nodded. She turned to Minerva and furrow her brows.</p><p>”I suppose I have, Professor. I can summon objects, levitate them, and set things on fire.”, Hermione mumbled the last piece not looking at the older woman.</p><p>Minerva looking surprised asked. ”You mean you can do it at will?”</p><p>”Yes, Professor.”, said Hermione with a slight blush on her face.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>”Would you like to show me, Ms. Granger? Perhaps, can you summon something in this room?”, asked the older woman with an encouraging smile.</p><p>Hermione nodded and looked around. At the back of the room was a shelf with books. She concentrated at the Latin tome and willed the book in her hand. The book flew across the room and landed in her stretched arm. Hermione sighed and beamed at Minerva who was looking at her with wide eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Morgana’s tits! The girl is powerful! I can remember only one who has that power and control of her age. Shite. If Hermione has the same temperament It will be a very long seven years for Professors. Why am I calling Ms. Granger by the given name?</em>
</p><p>Minerva snapped from her shock and smiled at the girl.</p><p>”Ms. Granger, you have a great skill of control on your magic at your age. It is very advanced and not ordinary.”, the older woman said with a warm smile at her lips and in her eyes. Hermione blushed heavily at praise from Professor.</p><p>”So what it is all means for Hermione?”, asked Mr. Granger.</p><p>”If Ms. Granger will accept our invitation to Hogwarts she will be learning how to use her magic. I’m a Transfiguration teacher. Transfiguration is magic which changes one object into another. It is possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa.”, with that Minerva flicked her wrist and her wand dropped in her hand from the holster. With circled wand movement she conjured a glass and transfigured it in the flock of butterflies. Hermione watched her with wide brown eyes which were shining with desire for knowledge.</p><p>”Bloody hell!”, exclaimed Mr. Granger looking and the butterflies. </p><p>”Language, Olliver.”, said Mrs. Granger with mirth.</p><p>”Sorry, honey, but that’s fantastic!”</p><p>”Yes, I agree. What do you think, Hermione? Do you want to go to Hogwarts? We will support you at all accounts, sweetie.”, Mrs. Granger said and hugged her daughter.</p><p>”I think I want to go to Hogwarts, Mom. It’s so much to learn!”, exclaimed Hermione and grinned at her parents.</p><p>Minerva looked at the girl and smiled.</p><p>”Very well, Ms. Granger. I will return tomorrow and we’ll buy everything for school at the special Wizarding place.”, said Minerva and stood up looking at the family.</p><p>”It was a pleasure to meet you. I shall return to my duties. Hermione, would you like to make me a company?”</p><p>”It was a pleasure, indeed Professor.”, said Mrs. Granger and smiled at the older woman.</p><p>”Of course, Professor!”, Hermione said and stood up. She trailed Minerva to the door with barely hidden joy.</p><p>At the door, Hermione opens it and Minerva passed through it. Professor turned to the girl and smiled at her.</p><p>”Hermione, I will be here tomorrow at midday and we can go shopping.”</p><p>”Yes, thank you, Professor! I will be waiting.”, gushed Hermione and launched herself at Minerva.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Minerva found herself hugging back the girl and the warm feeling wrapped her inside out.</p><p>
  <em>What did the hell happen?</em>
  
</p><p>”Hermione, it is my pleasure. Good day”, she patted the girl on the shoulder and break the hug. Turning around she walked at the road and without a second thought, she glanced at the girl who was looking at her with these big warm eyes.</p><p>Inside the stoic Scott, the stone cover around her heart was cracked. </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sat at her desk in front of the class in the first Transfiguration lesson in her second year at Hogwarts. She was slightly in fear of how Minerva would treat her after the shitshow with Philosopher stone and the possessed professor by a dark lord.</p><p>
  <em>Well, we did tell her that someone is going to nick the stone. Not my bloody fault that the adults do not listen to us. Arrogant pricks. And aren’t there supposed to be an investigation? Magical police? Wizarding MI-6? Magical seals? Errr… I suppose it is a Selkie. Scratch that. Mental note to herself: need to research the Wizarding law enforcement and laws.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe an adult it is a myth created to control the youth people.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, I hope I hadn’t annihilated my chances to be friends with her.</em>
</p><p>Hermione pulled out from her thoughts when the body was plopped next to her. Turning head she was honored by the form of the boy with mopped hair and loop-sided grin.</p><p>”Hi, Harry.” she smiled at him.</p><p>”Hi, Hermione. So, what’s with the misty look in your eyes?” he asked.</p><p>”Nothing much just thought about if our second year will be better.”</p><p>”Fat chance.”</p><p>Her response was cut short by the loud noise of the closing door and the Scottish lilt. </p><p>”Welcome to the second year of Transfiguration art. Today you will be transfiguring a beetle into a coat button. Now, open your books at the 13 pages, read the chapter, take the notes and you can start the assignment.”, Minerva strode to the classroom and pierced everyone, except Hermione, with a sharp look.</p><p>Miffed Hermione gave her questioning look but drop it and sighed after the full minute of one-sided stare contest.</p><p>
  <em>Great. She is just ignoring me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>After the lesson, Hermione was a woman on a mission. Precisely the mission was to hang out in the classroom until the last student’s gone and get Minerva cornered. Nothing too ingenious, but blunt and plain.</p><p>
  <em>Gryffindor all the way.</em>
  
</p><p>Finally, the last student was gone and Hermione rushed to the front of the classroom and was standing opposite the teacher’s desk.</p><p>”Hello, Professor.”, sweetly smiled Hermione at Minerva. The older woman looked up at Hermione. She was ashamed of herself when Hermione and the boys asked for her help but she couldn’t bring herself to confide in their ability to take down the protective measures around the stone. That was really an unbecoming behavior for her as a teacher and Head Of House. So, for now, she’s inclined to be better. At least professionally. On a personal level, she was terrified about her feelings for the girl. When Hermione was near her she felt her body hummed with warmth and tenderness. Minerva hasn’t been feeling like this in her life for anyone. When their eyes met every time she felt tugging in her chest. Now, Hermione almost thirteen and starting to develop into a gorgeous young woman. Still petite, but her facial features were more refined, and these beautiful eyes that were hold all delicacy, challenge, and striving for knowledge. Those eyes were the death for her. That is why she refused to look at the girl more than it is needed.</p><p>”Ms. Granger, how can I help you?”</p><p>
  <em>Ouch. The winter came too early. Right, I need to be today sleazy Slytherin for her attention.</em>
  
</p><p>”Professor, I wanted to ask if I could discuss with you the latest issue Transfiguration Weekly.”, she said with hope in her eyes. She felt a little ashamed using her passion to coax the older woman on the dialogue. Not that she didn’t like to discuss academic matters.</p><p>Minerva’s cold demeanor faltered at the sight of warm brown eyes and she sighed. In this bloody school, she only can discuss Transfiguration with Albus or Hermione. With Hermione because the girl was far ahead of her peers and maybe some of Minerva colleagues. She has a truly bright mind and has always fresh ideas on the matter and Minerva couldn’t miss the opportunity. And Albus is always busy with his schemes.</p><p>”Of course, Ms. Granger. It would be a pleasure to discuss Transfiguration with you at the tea. Perhaps, we can meet on Sunday after lunch?” the Scottish professor smiled at the girl. Hermione beamed at her.</p><p>
  <em>Score.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First interactions Hermione with Fleur. And some plot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda forgot to tell you about a big deal with my Hermione.<br/>She's intersex and has a penis (and a vagina).<br/>Sorry for the inconvenience if you don't like it in femslash fics.<br/>Also, I'd redo the first chapter. Now it has fewer mistakes.<br/>Thank you all for your kudos and comments!</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: Mistakes are mine and I do not own a shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was sitting at her usual table in the library currently reading the ancient tome about magical creatures from the Restricted section.</p><p>
  <em>Perks of being a teacher’s pet.</em>
</p><p>She almost forgot about the outside world if not some excited whispers from the passing group of giggling girls.</p><p>
  <em>For fuck’s sake. It is the library.</em>
  
</p><p>Today was the day when the schools arriving. Hermione couldn’t really understand all the fuss about the deadly tournament. People had died and the event had been banned. Still, it was a great opportunity for her to learn something new about the history of the Wizarding society and its customs. After Dumbledore’s announcement on the Welcoming Feast, she’d spent an entire evening searching the library for her new research about the Triwizard Tournament and now she was reading about magical creatures that were customary for the First task. Really it was slightly terrifying and exciting to read about how people fought against a manticore or a chimera. Not everyone had died in these fights but all of them were maimed or crippled.</p><p>
  <em>The eternal glory my ass. Still, it will be interesting to see magical creatures for the First task. I hope the flobberworms would be out of the list. Honestly, I just hope that Harry won’t attract the deadly event on his ass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, dream on Granger.</em>
</p><p>Hermione looks in the window across the room and shivers from the oppressive sight of the Black Lake and heavy autumn clouds in the sky.</p><p>
  <em>No way I’m going to stand there and freezing to death in this shitty Scottish weather.</em>
</p><p>With that thought, Hermione resumed her reading.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>After a while, she casts <em>Tempus</em> and cursed under her breath.</p><p>”Fuck. I’m late for dinner.”</p><p>She closes her book and gathered the notes for her research. With all her stuff in her bag, she left the library and took all the shortcuts and passageways in the direction of the <em>Great Hall</em>. When she was before the doors she took a couple of steadying breaths and open the doors silently praying not being last and not in the spot of everyone’s attention. She really hated it.</p><p>Hermione enters the <em>Great Hall</em> and saw that the schools already here and their students were sitting with Slytherins and Ravenclaws.</p><p>And she was last. And Dumbledore was giving the speech.</p><p>She looked at the Scottish witch who was frowning at her and Hermione’s face beginning looks like Ron’s hair.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me.</em>
</p><p>All the students, professors, and guests were looking at her. She feels someones look particularly. And it’d creeped her out.</p><p>
  <em>Weird.</em>
</p><p>The Headmaster has a twinkle in his eyes and after a second of silence, he pointed at the Gryffindor table. She skitters with a crimson face to her usual spot next to Harry. Ron was across her with Nevill at his side. Hermione was not looking at anything except her empty plate. She really hated being in the spotlight.</p><p>The Headmaster continues his speech about the rules of the tournament. After the bit about the age line and some groans and whines from students, Filch’d bring over the ancient artifact and placed it in front of the <em>Head Table</em>.</p><p>
  <em>And that was Filch with his impressive gig.</em>
  
</p><p>The food finally appeared and Hermione fills her plate with the Shepard pie. She really hopes that her friends won’t say anything about her being late.</p><p>”So, Hermione what do you think about the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang?” grinned Harry.</p><p>”Har har. Very funny, Harry,” muttered Hermione with the eyes roll. ”<em>Beauxbatons Academy of Magic</em> was founded in the 13th century. It is located somewhere in the Pyrenees. It had Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel as its alumni. And a bunch of famous witches and wizards. Durmstrang Institute was founded during the <em>Middle Ages</em> and focusing on the <em>Dark arts</em> and martial aspects of teaching. Duels and fights. I suppose the <em>Durmstrang</em> champion will be ruthless. And this school doesn’t accept muggle-borns. Bunch of daisies, yeah.” she sighed after the impromptu lecture.</p><p>”Great, basically <em>Durmstrang </em>it’s a <em>School of Slytherins</em>? Not surprising they are sitting with snakes” muses Harry.</p><p>”I hope it’s not. But I’m ready for more cases of use that vile word in my address. I suppose it is unavoidable.” frowning at her plate said Hermione. Harry gave her a light smile and hugged her.</p><p>”It will be okay, Hermione. We will be with you and kick everyone asses who would attack you.” he looked at Ron who was shoveling food.</p><p>”Yeah, Hermione. Harry is right. And the Twins will look after you too.” he said after swallowing the food. Hermione’s nagging was getting rubbing at him.</p><p>”Thanks, boys.” smiles Hermione and take out the book from her bag for light reading. The boys started to discuss Quidditch and she lost her interest in the conversation.</p><p>She was startled with a polite cough behind her. Hermione turned her head and look up at the source of the noise. The eyes of the summer sky were buried in hers and she lost her ability to coherent thoughts immediately. Hermione just stares and not really receiving any bit of information from the world. The only feeling of warmth and pleasure take over her being. Which is a problem because the owner of alluring eyes was speaking.</p><p>
  <em>Snap out of it, idiot.</em>
</p><p>”Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?” asked the French girl.</p><p>The girl was the epitome of a biblical angel. She has sharp cheek-bones, a little turn-up nose, and pink heart-shaped lips. The deep blue eyes with yellow flicks were soul-sucking. Her skin was alabaster and almost see-through. She has her silvery-blond hair in a high pony-tail. Hermione’s animagus increased sense of smell catches jasmine and vanilla. </p><p>
  <em>Holy shit. I’m fucked.</em>
</p><p>Hermione gulped a sudden limp in her throat. And gave the eloquent answer.</p><p>”No.”</p><p>”Do you mind if I take it?” she pointed her arm at the bowl next to Hermione.</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>The blonde raised an elegant eyebrow at Hermione. The brunette realizes her mistake and stuttered her more intelligible answer. ”I mean of course you can take it.” she blushed crimson and avert her eyes from the blonde.</p><p>”Merci. My name iz Fleur Delacour.” the French girl said and smiles.</p><p>Hermione looks up again at the witch and saw the beautiful and radiating smile. She smiles wryly and said. ”I’m Hermione Granger. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>
  <em>It is really a pleasure. Not sure why I’m feeling this.</em>
</p><p>”’Ermione. It iz a pleasure for me az well.” The blonde beamed at Hermione. ”I ‘ave to go. I ‘ope we will meet sometime.” She said taking the French dish with her and left still not so eloquent Hermione.</p><p>Harry was staring at his friend with mirth.</p><p>”Jeez, Hermione, you are so subtle.”</p><p>”Eh?”</p><p>”Yes, that’s what I’m saying.”</p><p>”Oh fuck off.” Hermione scoffs at him. She was glad that her friends took her news about her sexuality well and support her. But sometimes Harry was infuriating.</p><p>”You almost drooled at her.”</p><p>”I didn’t.”</p><p>”Almost.”</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>”Harry Potter.”</p><p>The Headmaster’s voice whispered in the silent <em>Great Hall</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me sideways.</em>
</p><p>Hermione looks at Harry. He was frowning with tight clenched jaw. The boy-who-lived looked at Hermione. ”I did not put my name in it.”</p><p>”I know, Harry.” She said with a sad smile. ”Everything will be alright. You need to go with the Headmaster.” She nudges him in the direction of the old professor.</p><p>Harry stood up and walks to the Headmaster. Dumbledore was waiting for him at the <em>Head Table</em> with a twinkle in his eyes. He enters the side chamber where were the remaining champions.</p><p>Hermione turned to Ron whose face was red as his hairs and gave him sharp look.</p><p>”Ronald, we will support him in this clusterfuck like good friends. Do you have objections?”</p><p>He looked at her ashamed. ”I just really don’t know why this is always happening with him. He really attracts all attention to himself.”</p><p>”If you want the attention a genocide mass-murderer for yourself then you are the dumb prick like Lockhart. I say this once, if you are going to be the jealous git and giving Harry the cold shoulder you will be my on top my list of Undesirable persons with the company of Malfoy and Parkinson.” She hissed at him as loud as all <em>Gryffindor</em> table could hear.</p><p>
  <em>I hope the message is clear to everyone.</em>
</p><p>Ron takes a couple of seconds to respond and finally gives her the answer. ”Of course, Hermione. I will support and help him.” He didn’t want to be on the wrong side with Hermione. She was really freaky when was mad or determined about something.</p><p>The students were dismissed by Professor McGonagall to their respective <em>Common rooms</em>. Hermione wanted to stay and wait for Harry, but this will lead to the necessity to confront Minerva and talk to her. She was not in the mood for more drama today.</p><p>Hermione was on her way to her <em>Common Room</em> when she thought about the French Champion. Fleur Delacour. After <em>the bouillabaisse disaster</em>, she had been seen the witch in the library repeatedly. The French witch always has been in the company of at least six witches. They are studied, walked in the halls, ate in the <em>Great Hall</em> always together. Hermione thought that was cute. But she never has been in private with Fleur. Hermione wanted to ask her about the feelings of longing and happiness when she was near the witch<em>. </em>The same feelings were when she was with Minerva.</p><p>
  <em>I need more information about Fleur. Maybe I could talk to her sometimes in the library when she studies with her friends in the evenings. Ehh. Maybe. Or I can look through about her in ”The European Wizarding Dynasties and Clans”. </em>
</p><p>Hermione had caught a glimpse of the book but never has had read it. She has never had a reason. No matter how she loves to read she hasn’t time for European genealogy. Until now.</p><p>She arrived at the <em>Portrait</em> and climbed into the <em>Common Room</em>. It was packed with all Gryffindors who were waiting for Harry. She stopped and give them a scathing glare.</p><p>”I will repeat this once more. We are supporting him. You know better than anyone in this school what he did in his first and second years. He didn’t enter his name in this deadly shitshow. If you are going to celebrate this you will be on the wrong side.” She seethed at them and strides to her favorite armchair across the fireplace without looking at anyone. The students were silent for a couple minutes and then scattered around. Ron joined her at the fireplace and plopped him at the sofa across her and busies himself with his <em>Charms </em>essay.</p><p>Hermione sighed and closes her eyes in the moment of peace.</p><p>
  <em>I need to find out who did put his name. Obviously, it was Voldemort’s spy. Who else wants Harry’s death so much? Another question is why the Headmaster had looked like a kid at Christmas. I’m really inclined to think that he has knowledge of who did this. After all, he does know about everything in this school. The wards were tied to him and he is a Legilimens. Like Snape and Voldemort. For fucks sake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First thing I need to know how the spy did it. Maybe Harry will have some information after he returns. Then determine the person. Is it someone in the staff? Or maybe some upper-student? Imperio’d or not? Malfoy? Nah, he’s stupid and hasn’t the knowledge and power to enchant the goblet. The new DADA professor gives me chills with his eye and how he dotting at Nevill. Maybe I can ask Dobby to look around the staff. I could go to the kitchens to speak with the little guy. Don’t know what to do with the upper-classmates.</em>
</p><p>She was snapped from her thoughts when Harry plopped across her in the armchair. He was frowning at the fire.</p><p>”They all think that I’m a fraud and did put my name.” Harry sigh. ”The Headmaster asked if someone did that for me. Karkaroff almost had a stroke about Hogwarts has the two champions. Yours Frenchie called me ”a leetle boy” and has continued sending me glares. Snape always has placed blame on me. Mad-Eye said that maybe the thing was blasted with powerful Confundus. Only he and Professor McGonagall were supporting and after the meeting, she said that I need to ask for your help with all this.” He looked at her with a sad smile.</p><p>
  <em>Confundus? Hmmm, maybe.</em>
  
</p><p>”Mate, we know that you are didn’t do it. I and Hermione will help you.” Ron said and slapped his shoulder in a supporting gesture.</p><p>”Thanks, guys.” Harry grins.</p><p>”And what about the officials? Are they allow to participate in a minor in the Tournament?”</p><p>”They’ve said that I cannot deny participating. I would lose my magic or life if I refuse.” He sighs.</p><p>”Harry, if the Goblet had chosen your name you are bound in the magical contract with it. You need to be an adult with all magical contracts. Or have your guardian to represent you. Who’s your guardian? I know that Dumbledore is a guardian for muggle-borns. But Potter family is a <em>Sacred 28</em>. I suppose your parents had appointed your guardian in a will. Had you read it?”</p><p>”Errr. Hermione, I’ve never thought about it. My parents left me a vault, as Hagrid said. I don’t know anything about a will.” Harry looked at her perplexed.</p><p>”Oh, Harry.” She stood up from the chair and give him a hug. Hermione returned to her seat and whispered to the boys. ”We need to find out about your legal status and guardian, Harry. If you are emancipated that you have to participate. If not, you can walk away from this but your guardian’s magic will be in danger.” She looks at them with worry eyes.</p><p>Ron has a thoughtful face for a couple of moments and said ”Harry could go to the <em>Gringotts</em> and talk about his parents business with goblins. Maybe they have the will.”</p><p>”Of course!” Hermione beamed at him and sent him an appreciative look.</p><p>”How can I do it? I don’t think Headmaster will allow me to leave the premises.” Harry asks.</p><p>”Maybe we can slip off to London in the <em>Hogsmeade</em> weekend. Under the glamour take the Floo to the Leaky and deal with goblins.” Hermione muses.</p><p>”You can do the glamour?” Asks Ron in confusion.</p><p>”Of course I can, Ron. It’s only the six years charm.” Hermione scoffs at him.</p><p>Harry and Ron look at her like she has two heads.</p><p>”What?”</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a couple of days after the Goblet spitted the names of the champions and Hermione had been browsing through a library for her side-project in defensive Charms when she was attacked by the scent of the one particular French witch. She feels her presence at six o’clock. Hermione’s face flushes immediately after she took the witch scent of jasmine and vanilla. She really got it bad for the blonde.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she’s just passing. No need to be presumptuous.</em>
</p><p>”’Ello, ‘Ermione.”</p><p>
  <em>Shite.</em>
</p><p>Hermione turns and takes the sight of the blonde. She was leaning against the bookshelf with a serene look on her face. Her tall lithe body was clad in hers a silk blue uniform that was hugging her in all right places. Hermione drooled at the sight in her mind, not that she is going to tell that aloud, and feels a little tight in her neither region.</p><p>
  <em>Thank Merlin I’m not like others who literally drooling at the Frenchies when they are being nearby. But I can smell the pheromones from the witch. She’s really pumping them a lot. She wants to control my behavior? Why? Fuck, I really need to know about her more.</em>
</p><p>”Hi, Fleur. Can I help you?” She smiles at the blonde.</p><p>”’Ermione, would you like to study wiz us after ze dinner today? I’ve been told zat you are a brilliant witch and I was ‘oping on your ‘elp wiz ze ours Arithmancy assignments. We have problems wiz ze correct translation.” Fleur asks with pleading eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Aha, so that’s why with all pumping pheromones at me. A little compulsion for a purpose. And it’s working. And those eyes will be death for me. </em>
</p><p>”No problem, Fleur. I can do it. For a price.” She smirks at her.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t like to be prey, blondie. Even with such a pretty predator.</em>
</p><p>Fleur’s smile faltered a little and with a raised eyebrow she asks. ”And what iz a price for your company?”</p><p>”Oh, just a date with you,” Hermione answers cheekily.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I’m laying really thick but I’m not going to be ashamed of myself.</em>
</p><p>The blonde’s face contorts with bemusement and she laughs vibrantly.</p><p>”My, ‘ow can I say no to zis<em>, mon cherie.”</em> Fleur says with mirth and leaves Hermione with a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Fleur and their dicki.. bonding!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sup, everyone!<br/>Per your requests here Fleurmione goodness (I kinda was planning to make this chapter about Minerva, but here we are).<br/>This is pure smut because Hermione is a pervert and Fleur is a haughty goddess who thinks that everyone below her and she can take anything and anyone without a second thought. And a little lore and plot.</p><p>Disclaimer: Mistakes are mine and I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione awakes on the day of her and Fleur date with an uncomfortable hard-on, as a result, an incredible hot dream about the blonde witch who was lying in the tiny white bikini on the tropical white beach. Her cock is painfully tenting her duvet. After the years of living with other girls, she mastered the art of hiding a morning stiffy with an Outstanding mark. A little <em>Confinement</em> charm on the underwear and her secret was saved.</p><p><em>Great, now I need to rub it off or blue-balls myself.</em> </p><p>Quickly casting a silent <em>Tempus</em>, Hermione groans.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t have the time for jerking. It’s already 9 a.m. And I have a double Potions first.</em>
</p><p>The brunette peaks in the room from her curtains and leaps from her bed when she saw that the room was empty. She scurries in the en-suite bathroom which she shares with her dorm-mates. Hermione took a quick shower and donned herself in her uniform and robes with some follow-up cock adjustment. She took a bag with her books and walks down to the <em>Common room</em> skipping through it and almost runs to the <em>Great Hall</em>.</p><p>In front of the doors, Hermione takes a couple of steadying breaths and enters the room. The hall was buzzing with voices and cluttering sounds of utensils. She plopped herself at the table next to Ron and fills her plate with porridge and fruits. Harry and Ginny were sitting across her.</p><p>”Hi, guys.” She mumbles at the plate and starts to eat.</p><p>”Morning, Hermione.” Says Harry and grins at her.</p><p>”What?” She narrows her eyes at him.</p><p>”Your witch dropped by early and said that she is looking for the evening,” Ginny smirked at her.</p><p>”Ehhh. Thanks, guys.” Hermione blushes crimson and busies herself with the food.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking gits. She’s not my witch. Yet. And I don’t laugh at not so subtle dancing between Harry and Ginny. Honestly, how can they be so dense?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>After horrible double Potions with Slytherins where Snape has cornered her with questions which are in the curriculum of Mastery level Potions, not that she minded it but today she only could think about her date with Fleur, she was standing between the shelves at the dark corner in the library skipping through titles. It was her meditation sort of, reciting the old and new ones titles on the shelves was very calming. She was snapped from the process by hushed giggling and moans.</p><p>She quickly flattened herself at the shelf and prick up her ears. Her heightened hearing was very helpful in situations like this. Perving around has been easy after her animagus transformation.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder.</em>
</p><p>The noises were from her right side and she peeks from the shelf. In two rows from her two girls were making out. The girl which had her back at Hermione was in the Ravenclaw colors. She has an average height and juicy plump arse. The other girl was concealed from Hermione but she takes a whiff of her scent and her nostrils flares with rage and jealousy. The particular scent of jasmine filled her senses. Hermione was about to dash out from this wretched scene when the girls break up their lip-lock and the Ravenclaw girl giggling asks Fleur ”What about the bookworm? She is ogling you constantly.”</p><p>Fleur frowns at her but conceals it with it smile immediately and slaps the girl’s ass. ”I don’t care about her and what she does. She can ogle me but my eyes always on you, <em>mon chérie</em>.”</p><p>Hermione backed off at her cover. She closes her eyes and takes steadying breaths. She won’t cry.</p><p>
  <em>Really, some French tart is not worth it. But this bitch doesn’t know what’s after her. I won’t allow her to stump at me.</em>
</p><p>Hermione opens her eyes and quietly walks to the pair who, again, in the deadly lip-lock. She scoffs and takes a fistful of the Ravenclaws witch hair. She jerked her fist and the witch head was inclined towards Hermione at a very uncomfortable angle. Fleur startled at the unexpected intrusion and stares at Hermione. Hermione leans at the Ravenclaw witch ear and growls, looking in Fleur’s eyes. ”Run, little lamb. Big girls need to talk.”</p><p>The girl whimpered and dashed from Hermione forgetting her bag on the floor next to Fleur. The French witch raised an eyebrow at Hermione and gives her a sweet smile.</p><p>”’Ermione, what can I do for you?” She squirms a little but still gives Hermione the haughty look. The brunette eyes were full of rage and her face contorted with a sneer. Fleur pumps her pheromones to placate the girl. She has plans for her after all and taming the Gryffindor lioness in her angry state will be problematic.</p><p><em>Again with an attempt to a manipulation? This girl is already infuriating without her feeble attempts</em>.</p><p>Hermione growls at the blonde and steps forward intruding in the witch’s personal space. Her eyes blazing with fury. Fleur’s traitorous body backed away from the brunette. Her back meets the bookshelf and she was absolutely cornered when the brunette rests her hands at the sides of Fleur’s head. Their breaths were mixing together. The brown eyes were peering into the blue. Fleur blushes and suddenly feels the warmth pooling in her core. She was downright at the brunettes will and Fleur was almost getting off at that for the first time in her life.</p><p>Hermione’s hand starting to caress Fleur’s cheek with light touches ”I think I know what you can do for me, <em>mon chérie</em>.” She whispers and took the blonde’s lips in hers.</p><p>Only after a couple of moments of shock Fleur answered with her own fervor. Hermione devours her lips hard and passionately. She brushing her tongue across the blonde lips demanding the enter. And Fleur gives in with a whimper. That sound gives Hermione’s cock a twitch.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. With sounds like that, I could cum at the spot.</em>
</p><p>Hermione enters the blonde mouth with her tongue and conquers it without so much resistance. Her hand travels at the back of Fleur’s neck and deepens the kiss. Her other hand was gripping shapely hip. After a while the need for oxygen is unavoidable and Hermione breaks up the kiss. She moves to the earlobe and licks and sucks it. Fleur’s scent spikes her arousal. The brunette hand moves around the blonde waist and tightly flushes their bodies together.</p><p>”You’ve been a naughty girl, Fleur. Kissing other witches on our date day.” Hermione hisses in the blonde ear and thrusting her hips. Fleur’s eyes widen as she feels Hermione’s hard cock through layers of clothes. She moans at the feeling. Her core was dripping and her panties were soaked.</p><p>Hermione backed away a little and narrows her eyes at the witch. Her nostrils flare with the sweet scent of arousal. Hermione took a fistful of the blonde witch’s hair and jerked it.</p><p>”Such a needy girl. Did you like kissing that girl?” She growls at Fleur who was clenching her thighs in need.</p><p>”Answer me.” Hermione ground her hips against Fleur’s once again.</p><p>”N-non. I like kissing you, ‘Ermione.” The blonde melts into the brunette.</p><p>”Were you going to ditch out me today?” Hermione palms the girl’s breast and roughly squeezes it with her free hand.</p><p>”N-non, <em>ma belle</em>, I was playing with her. I was going to take you today.” Fleur’s eyes widen at her words that just slipped out. Her arousal was high and really makes her air-headed.</p><p>Hermione double-takes and sneers at her. Roughly tugging blonde hairs and bringing her other hand at the girl’s throat a little squeezing it.</p><p>”What you did just said?” She growls. ”Take me? Why?”</p><p>The blonde only stares at her in shock.</p><p>”Answer!” Hermione’s eyes are almost black from lust and anger. Fleur shivers and relents.</p><p>”You are my mate. Ze Veela in me had chosen you. I was going to mark you and take you. Dominate you. My Veela always ze dominating one. It’s just how it iz. Until now.” She quickly answers and looks apologetically into Hermione’s eyes.</p><p>Hermione lets out a frustrated sigh. And looks up at the ceiling in hope that she won’t blow up half the library.</p><p><em>Fucking hell. That’s why I can feel that warmth when I around her? What about Minerva? She is not the Veela. But she’s an animagus. Merlin’s cock. Is Minerva my mate too? I need to know more about Veelas and mates. But for now, I have a naughty one who has been very bad.</em> </p><p>She looks at the blonde who was still locked in her grip. Hermione smirks at her.</p><p>”You know Fleur, you still a naughty girl who needs to be punished.” She said and kisses the girl with a renowned force. Her tongue slips into the blonde mouth and dominates it. Fleur mewls at the idea to be punished by Hermione. She reveled in the girl’s dominating demeanor.</p><p>Hermione’s hand moves from throat to the blonde plump arse. She cupped it and humps her hips in the girl. Fleur moans and whimpers grinding her hips in return.</p><p>The brunette breaks the kiss and lustily gazes at the witch.</p><p>”What I have to do with this bad girl? Hmmm?” She lazily asks with her hand moving up to perking breasts. She palms it and roughly kneads the flesh.</p><p>Fleur whimpers and tries to make more friction in her hips against Hermione’s cock.</p><p>”Anyzing, <em>ma belle</em>. Just do somezing with my need. Please.” She mewls.</p><p>Hermione backed away from her completely. Fleur’s eyes snap open and she gulped at the sight of the brunette. Her brown curls were out of its neat ponytail, lips were bruised and red from their kisses. The brown eyes were lazily gazing at her with hunger.</p><p>”<em>Ma belle</em>?” Fleur asks worryingly.</p><p>”Last chance to walk away, Fleur.” The brunette says in a serious tone.</p><p>”<em>Non</em>.”</p><p>Hermione breathes in and her lips turn to a thin line when she barked harshly.</p><p>”On your knees.”</p><p>Fleur breath hitches and her knees buckles. She was baffled when her knees hadn’t met the cold stone of the library floor but the <em>Cushioning</em> charm. The blonde somehow missed Hermione’s hand movement. Hermione took her chin in her fingers. The Veela looks up and shivers from the intense brunette’s stare.</p><p>”I will take care of you. I will cherish you. Someday I will love you, my flower.” Hermione caresses Fleur’s cheek with the back of her hand and the blonde whimpers from tender touch.</p><p>”But today you will be punished.” The brunette retracts her hand from the blonde’s face. With a steely gaze, she looks down at the witch.</p><p>”Take out my cock.”</p><p>Fleur’s core gushes from the commanding tone of the petite witch. She quickly lifts up Hermione’s skirt and cast a sticking charm on it, then she hooks up her fingers under the elastic band of the brunette’s underwear and brings it down.</p><p>The brunette’s hard cock sprang out and hits Fleur’s face with a smacking sound. She’d almost cum from it. The cock was long and thick. It was resting across the blonde face. Fleur takes the long sniff and moans at the scent. </p><p>Hermione takes in the hand her cock and slaps with its Fleur’s face.</p><p>”Are all Veelas dirty little sluts who’d got off on the sight of fat thick cock, mmm?” She taunted the blonde.</p><p>”<em>Non</em>, only me, <em>mon etallon</em>.” Fleur cheekily grins and licks the underside of it.</p><p>Hermione huffs. ”Hussy.”</p><p>Fleur laughs and takes the brunette cock in her hand. She lashes licks on its length. When all the length was covered in her saliva the blonde pumped it with her hand a couple of times and with a wink at the brunette takes its head in her mouth. She sucks at the glans and humms. Hermione almost lost it. She pleaded her fingers in the blonde silky hair and place her other at the back of Fleur’s head.</p><p>”Ughhh. Are you a good cocksucker?” Hermione smirks and suddenly thrust her hips forward. ”I need to test your abilities.” Fleur’s eyes widens and she gags. Her eyes fill with tears. She stares at the brunette with an unrelenting gaze and haughtily raises an eyebrow.</p><p>”Oh my, you really a naughty one. Fine.” Hermione huffs and starts to fuck the beautiful face. She was relentless with it. With each pump Fleur whimpers and moans. The saliva was dripping from her chin. Her make-up was ruined with running tears. Hermione holds the blonde head and resumed fucking her face with vigor. She feels her cock broke into Fleur’s throat. She stops herself and held the blonde in place. Hermione felt the dainty fingers taps her thigh after a couple of minutes. She released the witch and takes out her cock from the witch’s mouth. Fleur was panting.</p><p>Hermione took her chin in her hand and bring it up. The blonde face was flushed and covered in her saliva. Her eyes were misty with lust.</p><p>”You did well. But I still hadn’t cum.” She smears her pre and saliva across Fleur’s lips and nose. Fleur’s eyes roll at the back of her head from the scent that filled her senses. She whimpers and with effort looks at the brunette who was looking at her with raised an eyebrow.</p><p>”Take me, <em>mon amour</em>. Make me yours.” Fleur begged. She couldn’t stand anymore. She needed to be taken by this witch who swept her with those intelligent warm eyes and who doesn’t care about her haughty demeanor. </p><p>Hermione looks down at her with the almost black eyes. In the next moment, she yanks up Fleur at the shoulder and spins her around. The brunette pinned her at the bookshelf, yanked up her skirt, ripped her soaked panties, and hisses in her ear. ”I will take you here, in the library, where anyone could be passing through and see how I will ruin you for anyone except me. I was going to take you on a date, courting you, and make you mine in time. But you’ve chosen to kiss that trollop today and got caught. You’d make your bed, my little flower.” With that Hermione aimed her cock at the entrance and bottom out the blonde with one powerful thrust. They moaned in unison. Hermione from the tightness of French pussy and Fleur from cumming her brains out. She came as a result of all taunting, teasing, and dominating her. Her body with occasional shivering went limp in the brunette hands.</p><p>”Fleur, I can’t take it. I need to move. You squeezing the hell out of me.” Hermione whispers in the blonde ear holding her limp body with her hands.</p><p>”<em>Oui</em>, do your worst.” She mumbles in bliss with her head resting at the brunette’s shoulder.</p><p>Hermione growls and starts pumping into the blonde with abandon. Her thrusts were deep and hard. She hears Fleur’s incoherently mewls and moans. Hermione take a handful of the blonde silk locks and tugged it back. Fleur’s whine was music for her ears.</p><p>”Oh my, the haughty hussy is all hot and bothered, hmmm?”</p><p>”<em>Oui</em>.” The blonde mumbles.</p><p>”Are you really did come from one thrust? I thought the little French seductress has more stamina.” Hermione continues taunting and increases her pistoning into the sexy fox.</p><p>”I’m not a seductress.” Fleur huffs. Hermione laughs and slaps the witch's arse.</p><p>”Do not lie to me. I saw your constant flirting with every witch and wizard who were around you.” She growls and thrust harder into the blonde.</p><p>Fleur cries out and moans shamelessly.</p><p>”I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t!” She pants and mewls, her head was trashing against Hermione’s shoulder. ”Please! Please.. I can’t take it anymore. Make me come. Make me yours, please.” The brunette stops all movements at these words and harshly tugs the Veela tits with her hands. Fleur whimpers. Her orgasm was near.</p><p>”If I make you mine you will be the only mine. No one who has a dick will be touching you. You will be okay with me and the other women. Is that clear?” Hermione snarls into her ear.</p><p>”Ozer women?” Fleur mumbles on the edge of orgasm.</p><p>”Yes, at least one. I suspect she’s my mate too. Problems?” The brunette asks with a sharp thrust.</p><p>”Ngggghhhh. <em>Non</em>, ma belle. I will do everyzing for you. Just please-ahh-pleaaaase make me yours.” The blond wails without a shame.</p><p>”I shall.” Hermione grunts. She takes out her cock within wetness and spins the blonde facing her. With one smooth thrust the brunette again in the slick tightness. She fucks herself into the blonde with all her strength and stamina. Hermione reaches between their bodies and finds Fleur’s clitor. With a couple circling moves she brings the witch to the edge.</p><p>”’ermione! Zis feels so good! Can I come? Please! I’m yours! I submit! Please!” Fleur moans.</p><p>Hermione growls at her and places her head in the crook of Fleur’s neck.</p><p>”Come, Fleur.” She hisses.</p><p>”Ahhhhhh, <em>oui</em>, yeessss!” The blonde trashes in her arms and squeezes her cock in a tight clench. Her legs lock on Hermione’s waist. The brunette has no choice and cums inside the blonde. She looks at the blonde neck and in the primal impulse bite it. The taste of blood was exhilarating. She came the second time in her witch with a growl. Fleur was passed out in her arms. The golden glow swirls and wraps around them for a second and then disappears.</p><p>She slips out from the blonde’s pussy and cum is dripping from it on Fleur’s tighs. Hermione holds the passed-out witch in her arms and fixes their clothes with a wave of her hand.</p><p>
  <em>Morgana’s tits! I came inside! Have been Fleur using the contraceptive potion? She’s kinda the slut. Still the best fuck I had in a while. I’m glad I’d cast the privacy charms. Fleur really gives all. Oh fuck, she’s out. I need to take her to a safe place. Hmmmmmm.</em>
</p><p>”Dobby.”</p><p>With a faint pop, the little elf appears in the thin air.</p><p>”Miss Mia is calling Dobby. How can Dobby is helping?” The elf gushes.</p><p>”Hello, Dobby. Can I ask you to apparate me and Fleur in the <em>Room of Requirement</em>? She needs to rest and I don’t think people should see her now.” She smiles at the elf and points at the witch in her arms.</p><p>”Yes! Dobby is helping Miss Mia and Miss Mia’s blonde witch.” The elf jumps at his heels and pops out Hermione and Fleur in the Room.</p><p>Within a moment she appears in the room with Dobby and Fleur. She looks around and saw a huge bed. Hermione walks by it and lays down Fleur at the covers. She sighs and looks at Dobby.</p><p>”Thank you, Dobby for your help.” She tiredly smiles and yawns.</p><p>”Dobby is liking yous and is knowing that you is good. Dobby always is helping Miss Mia.” He beams at her and snaps his fingers. Two trays of food appear on the nearby table.</p><p>”Miss Mia is needing to eat after mating. And rest. Dobby is be looking after Miss Mia.” He says with a mischievous grin and pops out.</p><p>Hermione blushes crimson at his words and curses.</p><p>”Cheeky bugger.”</p><p>She thought about the bathroom and the Room made the door at the sidewall.</p><p>
  <em>I’m fucking love that room.</em>
</p><p>She slips into the bathroom and takes off her clothes. She fills the tub and sinks in the water.</p><p>She groans loudly feeling her strained muscles relaxed in the hot water. Hermione closes her eyes and tries to remain awake. Almost.</p><p>Her impromptu nap in the tub was interrupted with a feeling of light touches and kisses on her face. Hermione opens her eyes and sees the very naked Fleur looming above her and covering her face with light kisses. She’s reveling in it.</p><p>”Hmmm, Fleur, would you want to join me in the tub?” She smiles at the blonde.</p><p>”<em>Oui, mon etalon</em>.” She squints and climbs in the tub with her back at Hermione.</p><p>”Hussy.” The brunette laughs at Fleur’s antics and hugs her from behind with her hands at the witch stomach and juicy tits. The blonde purrs in delight at the contact.</p><p>They sat in peaceful silence for some time. After a while, Hermione began to washes Fleur’s hair. The silvery mane was like the finest silk for the touch. Then with a sponge, the brunette starts washing and massaging Fleur’s body. She massages all tight knots whichever she able to finds out. After that, she peppered with kisses the blonde shoulders and neck. With a sigh, she stands and helps Fleur to climbs out from the bathtub. Then, she joins her witch and dries off them with the wave of her hand.</p><p>They’d put their clean clothes on, thanks to Dobby, and walked out of the room. Hermione walks to the table with Fleur hand in hand.</p><p>”We need to eat something. After we’ll talk.” Softly spokes the brunette and sit at the table.</p><p>”<em>Oui, ma belle</em>.” Fleur grins at her and plopped herself in Hermione’s lap and rubs her ass at the brunette.</p><p>”Ughhh, Fleur. I really want to eat.” She glares at the blonde.</p><p>”But I want to sit here, <em>mon chérie</em>. And I want to feed you.” The Veela pouts adorably. Hermione sighs in the capitulation.</p><p>”Fine, little minx.”</p><p>Fleur gave her a Cheshire grin and starts to feed her. </p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Afterward, they were sated and moved to the sitting area. Hermione was sitting on the sofa with Fleur atop. She’s really clingy in a good way. The brunette hands were roaming from the Veela’s ass to tits and back. The blonde was squirming and panting a little.</p><p>”So, my little sex fiend, spill.” Hermione stops her roaming arms at the waistline and looks at Fleur.</p><p>”Hmmm? What do you want to know, <em>mon etalon</em>?” She huskily asks.</p><p>”I want to know about the mate thing. And about Veelas and your culture. And about your other sluts. List of names.” She glares at her in the last sentence.</p><p>”Oh, my, ‘Ermione, your possessiveness and jealousy are big turn-ons for me.” She purrs and starts nipping at Hermione jaw.</p><p>The brunette growls and slaps the blonde ass with two hands.</p><p>”Behave. And talk.”</p><p>”Fine, <em>mon amour</em>. But I want a reward after.” The Veela pouts. Hermione huffs.</p><p>”If you will be a good girl. And stop dawdling.”</p><p>The blonde sticks her tongue out at the brunette and looks at her with serious eyes.</p><p>”What I will tell you now you can’t tell nobody outside my clan, <em>mon amour</em>. Ze Veelas are secretive beings and our secrets are under ze powerful ancient charm. I can tell you all zis information because you are my mate and we had mated. Not in the way I planned, but now I’m yours.” She husks and shivers at the thought of whom she belongs now.</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow ”And what you’ve been planned? Do tell.”</p><p>Fleur squirms at Hermione’s question and blushes crimson not looking at the brunette. </p><p>”Mon amour, I’m an Heiress of the Delacour Clan. Our Clan was founded when ze Egyptian civilization was at its prosperity. I have obligations for ze Clan and its future progress, diplomatic processes, business matters. I have to be polite wiz everyone, don’t make new enemies, and don’t lose old friends and connections. I’m ze next Leader of Delacour Clan. I have to be domineering. It was not about you personally, you are my mate and I will do everyzing for you as you would do. Even if our roles were reversed. In ze other pairs, ze Veela usually submits to a partner. Ze submission of the Delacour Veela hadn’t been known since first Christians.” She sighs and then frowns. ”’Ermione, we need to talk with my Maman and Grand-mère. Zey will try to intimidate you. Or maim. But zey won’t do anyzing zat will be death for you.” She whispers and looks at Hermione in shame.</p><p>”What!?” The brunette asks bewildered. ”I have to face the entire Clan of angry Veelas?”</p><p>”<em>Oui</em>. I’m sorry, <em>mon coeur</em>.” Fleur pleaded and clutches at Hermione. The brunette hugs the Veela and kisses her lovingly.</p><p>”Shhh, Fleur, everything is okay. I’ll meet with them and will show that I’m worthy of you.” She whispers passionately in the blonde ear. Fleur beams at her and crushes her lips into Hermione’s. Their kiss was with the all adoration and fondness they’ve been feeling for each other.</p><p>The brunette breaks the kiss and pets the Veela cheek with fingers. Fleur melts into touch and starts purring.</p><p>”Good girl.” Hermione praised the witch and starts slowly rubbing the witch’s back in soothing patterns.</p><p>”Now, tell me about the mate bond and why you had been pumped your pheromones at me when we were alone?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Fleur blushes again and tucks her face into the crook of Hermione’s neck.</p><p>”Ze Veelas were ze sexual predators in ancient times. Zey were hunting ze prey and feed at zeir magic. Not like ze succubi, zey didn’t kill, but ze thrall was helping in ze hunt. Zey would enthrall ze prey, fucks, and leave. Now its purpose is to defend me when I’m in a danger and to charm people or seduce, zat zey will be in my use.” The blonde mumbles.</p><p>”It’s so fascinating. I would like to hear more about the Veela’s culture.” Hermione gushes.</p><p>”<em>Oui</em>. You could ask my <em>Grand-mère</em> about our legends and customs. I’ll tell you what I know, of course, but she knows more, <em>ma belle</em>. With you, my thrall hadn’t been working properly and I’ve always lost control over it when you were around.” She muses in thought.</p><p>”Maybe it’s not supposed to work on me. You know I’m your mate and things need to be done without an influence outside.”</p><p>”Well, I suppose. Ze mate bond is a rare zing. Not all Veelas have found zeir mate. My <em>Grand—grand—mère</em> never did.” She trails with a frown. ”Normally it would take a time to form a bond. But we’d skipped a couple of steps. You were very domineering and my Veela instantly submitted to you.” Fleur playfully whispers at Hermione’s ear. </p><p>Hermione shivers from the warm breath on her neck and her cock starts to swell. The blonde witch knows how to seduce and Hermione has hard times to resist the urge to devour the temptress.</p><p>”And what are the steps?” The brunette tries to focus on the conversation.</p><p>”It is like ze usual courting but it starts with unavoidable pull to each participant of the bond. Ze feelings of warmth, adoration, fondness, and affection. Sometimes with the mix of desire and lust. Like with our bond.” The Veela explains with a coy smile. </p><p>”And the participants could be at any age?” Asks Hermione with furrow brows.</p><p>”<em>Oui</em>. When the partners meet each other for the first time, for the bond it is no matter which gender, race, or age they are. But one counterpart of ze bond should be a magical creature or an animagus. Ze bond is ancient magic from times when the magical beings were in the small numbers. It had been ze coping mechanism. Now it’s just a fragment of zat ancient magic. What ze other witch zat you zink is your mate too?” Fleur asks with curiosity in the eyes.</p><p>Hermione sighs and stands up from the sofa and strode to the fireplace. The flames were dancing and the random patterns reflect on her face.</p><p>”It’s Minerva. Professor McGonagall. We have an interesting relationship. From mentor to friend. From friends to almost lovers. From that point everything that we had gone to a pile of dragon shite. Now we are ignoring each other.” She says with a broken voice.</p><p>The pair of arms hug her from behind and Hermione relishes in the warm embrace.</p><p>”Do you love her?” Asks Fleur with a small voice.</p><p>Hermione turns around and takes the blonde’s face in her hands. She looks into the blue eyes and sees their concern and adoration.</p><p>”I do, Fleur. But all feelings that I have for her are unwanted. She said that to me in my eyes when I’ve opened my heart to her.” The brunette says with a sad smile.</p><p>”But now I have you, if you let me, I want to be with you. We have something in common, apart from mind-blowing sex, and I’m not talking about that bond. It’d only draw us together. We may have skipped a couple of steps. But we have to explore our connection and built something new. If you want it.” Hermione said with a voice full of hope. Fleur covers Hermione’s hands with hers.</p><p>”It is what I want too, <em>mon coeur</em>. I’m yours and I will be with you till ze end.” Fleur smiles at Hermione with the smile that swept all brunette’s reservations. The brunette leans into Fleur and capture soft lips with hers.</p><p>Hermione's lips brush against Fleur’s in a deep and intense kiss. Their tongues wrestling together in the fight for dominance. Hermione's hands move down and around the blonde. She cups plump ass and Fleur moans in Hermione’s mouth. The brunette breaks the kiss.</p><p>”You still hadn’t told me about your sluts. I want to visit them and talk. Girl-to-girl.” She looks at the blonde with a hard gaze. The Veela squirms in her arms and tries to break the brunette hold. Only Hermione having none of that and still holding her tightly, steers them in the direction of the bed. When they’re at the edge she lifts blonde and gently places her at the top of it. Fleur lies on her back and Hermione straddles her hips. She took the blonde wrists in her hand and pins them above her head. Hermione leans down and sucks hard at the Veela neck next to her bite. The blonde’s scent is intoxicating and the brunettes’ cock hardens in the full mast. Fleur moans in delight and arches her back.</p><p>”If you are not going to talk I’ll leave you all hot and bothered and walk away. Speak.” Hermione hisses at Fleur’s ear. The blonde breath hitches and her eyes shot open at the threat.</p><p>”It is just a couple of witches who have been sating my needs, <em>mon chérie</em>.” Fleur whines. ”They are in the past, <em>mon amour</em>. I’m yours!” The blonde cries out in desperation.</p><p>Hermione grins at her.</p><p>”Good. I think you are earned a reward for your honesty.”</p><p>The brunette waved her hand and both of them were stark naked. Fleur shivers from the cold air in the room and her skin was covered in goosebumps.</p><p>Hermione pulled her lips away from Fleur’s neck and bent her head down as she could to lick at the valley between her breasts. She then gently bit at the left nipple on the blonde breast.</p><p>”Fucking hell, Fleur, you are delicious.” Hermione mumbles between the nips and licks at the nipple. Her hand travels to the other nipple and painfully squeezes it.</p><p>”Ughhhh, ‘Ermione!” The blonde cries out in pain and pleasure. Fleur arches her back into Hermione's lips and hands.</p><p>Hermione smirks at her and continues her attack on the blonde perky and voluptuous tits. She slides down and trails kisses on the blonde stomach. Her hands were at Fleur’s side mapping, caressing her waist and making her way down towards the hips. Hermione slowly kissed her way down to Fleur’s pussy. The blonde whimpers from the slow teasing.</p><p>”‘Ermione, don’t tease, please.”</p><p>Hermione only smirks at her and kissed her way up and down the inside of Fleur’s thighs making her squirm more before finally going where the blonde needed her the most. Hermione slowly licked Fleur’s folds, her tongue flattens and she licks all the way from the blonde rosebud to clit, sucking on it at the end.</p><p>”More!” Fleur shrieks and her cunt clenches around nothing.</p><p>The brunette slowly slid one finger into her folds and starts moving it in and out, Fleur’s hips started to move to try to coax more movement from Hermione rhythm. She hissed at the brunette, ”Harder! More! Fuck me!!”, the blonde wails from the sweet torture.</p><p>Hermione grins at the aroused and angry Veela and slums hard her three fingers into the desperate witch. The fingers were pumping in and out of her, and a hand was toying with a painfully erect nipple. She brushed her thumb in slow circles around Fleur clit, to bring her to orgasm. Hermione’s fingers were starting to feel contractions around them and her pace picks up.</p><p>”Come for me, sweetie.” She whispers in Fleur’s ear and that did the trick and the witch come undone with a shriek and streak of obscenities in French. Her body stiffens, her cunt clenching violently around the fingers and at the moment the blonde’s body went limp, relaxing.</p><p>Hermione removes her finger and lies next to the blonde at her side on the bed. She scoops Fleur in her arms and soothingly kisses the other witch’s neck and shoulders.</p><p>”Rest my little minx.” She cooing in the blonde’s ear and heard purring in response.</p><p>The brunette smiled, summons the quilt, covers them, and closes her eyes to have a little rest before dinner. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minerva and Hermione plot at the beginning of the second year. And Hermione's first time. (I'm a pervert and I love smut. Also, the first dicki... bonding is NOT with the beloved witches. Hermione has a friend with benefit.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mistakes are all mine.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own a shit and Harry Potter is not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Enter.” </p><p>Hermione opened the door and walked in the Transfiguration Mistress’s office.</p><p>The brunette looked at the Scottish witch who was sitting at her table and doing something that looked like as grading papers. Hermione strides in the class and stands before the teacher’s desk.</p><p>”Good day, Professor.” Said the second year witch gleefully. Minerva looked up at her from her papers with the strict gaze.</p><p>”Hello, Ms Granger. Take a seat, please.” She pointed at the chair next to the brunette, ”I will be with you in a minute. I need to finish this.” And continued grading papers.</p><p>Hermione hummed and sat on the chair, busying herself with ogling the austere Scott. The green-eyed witch was a picture of propriety and pride wearing her modest deep green robes on her slender willowy frame with her hairs in the neat tight bun, sharp high cheekbones, pursued pink lips and long delicate fingers which were firmly holding the quill. Thoughts about these lips and fingers flood Hermione’s brain. </p><p>
  <em>Oh shite. I’m falling for Minerva and my cock is happy what I’m seeing.</em>
</p><p>The brunette was, after all, a bit pervert and the hormonal teenager and a lesbian. She was an early bloomer and in the first year she was lonely at the beginning and her puberty have had been giving her additional problems. She felt horrible and a little freaked out when she woke up with raging hard-on in her dorm full of girls. Hermione was in the heavens when she’s found out the Confinement spell in the library later that day. Her mornings became better without a fear to be called obscene names.</p><p>Hermione frowns at the tightness in her boxers.</p><p>
  <em>I doubt Minerva would appreciate my attempts on pursuing her. At least for now. Still, I need to find my favourite chaser after this meeting.</em>
</p><p>Her favourite chaser was Katie Bell who was in her third year and the same age as Hermione. She was the year older than her classmates being born in September. Somehow Katie did know about that and had ambushed her on her birthday and snogged Hermione senseless in the shed on the Quidditch pitch after Harry’s practice.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was enjoying last warm days in September sitting with her an Advance potion book. She forgot about the Gryffindor team which were tortured in the sky by their captain. Wood was really a slave driver. When she was startled from her reading by the cough. Hermione looks up and saw the blonde witch in the tight-fitting Gryffindor Quidditch uniform standing next to her. The brunette rakes her eyes at the blonde curves and her cock twitched in appreciation.</p><p>“Yes, Katie?” She asked the blonde and looks up in the other witch grey eyes. She was really cute with her plump lips and rose pink cheeks from the extensive flying.</p><p>“Hi, Hermione. Can we talk?” Katie asked and looks around nervously.</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at the girl and slightly tilt her head at the side. They weren’t close and have had a couple conversations about homework in the Common room. They were just fellow Gryffindors.</p><p>“We are talking, Katie. What do you need?”</p><p>“Yes, well, can we talk in private?”</p><p>Hermione looked around and saw that the part of the Gryffindor team was lazing at the grass and the twins were laughing with the two other female chasers. Harry was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>The brunette sighed, closed her book and stood up from the ground.</p><p>“Fine. Lead the way.” She said and puts out the book in her bag.</p><p>Katie beamed at her and turns around on her heels. With the broom in her hand, she walks with the sway in her hips in the direction of the broom shed. Hermione follows her with her eyes on the blonde arse clad in tight pants.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking hell. Nice arse.</em>
</p><p>While she was a virgin, she wasn’t some innocent and naïve girl who didn’t understand the concept of sex or when she had been ogling and wanking at the neighbour moms during the last summer.</p><p>When they’ve arrived at the shed, Katie turns her head and mischievously grins at the brunette. She walks in and beacons Hermione to enter with her. The brunette with the raised eyebrow does so and close the door. After that, Hermione suddenly was pinned at the door and her lips were attacked by the other witches. The door creaked loudly and Hermione’s head collides with it with the thud. The brunette hissed from the pain and breaks the kiss.</p><p>“What the fuck, Bell!” She glares at the blonde and then smirks, “Give the girl heads-up, at least.” Her hands palm the girl's hips. Katie smirks at her and leans forward in the embrace. Their faces were in the mere inches from each other, the breathes were mixing. The blonde whispers, “Happy birthday, Hermione.”, and devours the brunette’s lips with her own. Hermione moans but being the suspicious persona couldn’t dive in and breaks the kiss again. She turns them around and pins Katie to the door with her body, hands holding the blonde wrists at her sides.</p><p>“Katie, thanks and all. But what the fuck?” She asks with a frown. “The last I checked we weren’t friends or whatever. It’s kinda fishy when someone jumps on me. So spill.” She glares at the other witch.</p><p>“Ugh, fine.” Katie whines from the denied need, “It was a bet. Yesterday we were drinking with girls and after a couple of glasses of whiskey, they’ve been laughing at me saying that I’m not brave enough to kiss the girl and they’d challenged me to snog you. Today at the breakfast I’ve eavesdropped that today is your birthday when Harry’d congratulated you and I had to improvise.” she answers shyly.</p><p>Hermione was seething inside. She hated when someone was using her. After the philosopher stone fiasco, she spent two days to reminiscent the first-year events to understand how to prevent almost deadly experiences for her and her friends, and she’d come to an understanding that the Headmaster is a meddling old fucker who’d gave the access in the Hogwarts to the dark wizard and had used them in his crazy plan about Voldemort. She was furious and felt dirty and used. Her pride and self-worth were damaged and now she has little insecurities because of it. So, when people trying to use her for their expenses she is not a composed and peaceful bookworm. Her short temper beginning to show.</p><p>“So, you are saying that you’d kissed me to show your friends that you are brave at my expense?” Hermione asks in even cold tone, though, her left eye is twitching.</p><p>“Yes.” Katie meekly answers and avoiding to look at the brunette.</p><p>“And these your friends now on the other side this door and trying to catch yours and my moans?”</p><p>“Yes.” With a shame on her face the blonde trying to break free from Hermione.</p><p>But Hermione has none of that. She grounds her hips in the girl’s and with a growl, she takes the blonde lips in hers. The kiss is hard and fierce. Hermione takes the lead and licks Katie’s lips with her tongue demanding the enter. Katie moans and gives access. The brunette’s tongue plunged in and dominating the other witch mouth. Devours it in a passionate dance.</p><p>Hermione's hands leave the other witch wrists and cups the tight arse. Their bodies melt into each other. Katie hooks the leg around Hermione’s hip and starts to grind and hump the brunette. Hermione’s eyes widened and she’s trying not to freak out. Her cock from all these humps and grinds now hard and in that position no chance the blonde couldn’t feel it. The brunette stills all movements and breaks the kiss. Katie opens her eyes and looks at Hermione with a smile.</p><p>“What’s wrong, babe?” She worriedly asks.</p><p>“Well, I’m having a hard time with this situation,” Hermione answers wryly.</p><p>“Oh, you mean your second <em>wand</em> is having hard… time?” Katie smirks at her.</p><p>Hermione looks at the blonde like a deer caught in the lights.</p><p>”Wh-what d-do you mean?” She sputtered.</p><p>”Oh just this.” The blonde grinds once more into Hermione with a saucy smile. ”I think, I and your <em>wand</em> are going to have so much fun. Don’t you think, babe?”</p><p>Hermione’s brain was short-cutting now and all her ability to think was reduced to thought not to cum in her boxers. Katie humps her once more and brings her hands to Hermione’s perky tits. That was too much for her senses and she snapped from her shock.</p><p>
  <em>No way I’m going to let anyone using me again.</em>
</p><p>She glares at the blonde with a cruel smirk.</p><p>”Hmmm, <em>babe</em>, I think you’d forgotten that you have been a very naughty girl.” She takes her hand from the blonde’s ass cheek sliding up to tits and next on the girl’s neck.</p><p>”I think that I and my wand are going to have fun with you.” Hermione squeezes gentle but firm Katie’s neck and leans in to lick the earlobe. The blonde shivers and moans wantonly. ”Yes, please.” She whimpers.</p><p>Hermione grins at her and taunting more. ”Please, what? Do you know what it is are you asking about?” She moves her head back facing the blonde and looks into grey eyes.</p><p>Katie squirms under her gaze and whispers lustfully. ”I need your <em>wand</em>, Hermione. Please. I will be good for you.”</p><p>”Hmmm, very well Katie. But I need you to understand that it will be only shagging. You won’t be my girlfriend, but friend-with-benefits, is that okay for you?” Hermione asked in the serious tone.</p><p>”Yeah, Hermione, I know and I don’t want to be your girlfriend. I kinda like Alicia.” The blonde shyly smiles at her.</p><p>”Cute. Now we need to give your friends a show, don’t we?” Hermione saucy grins at her and she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. The brunette mouth was on Katie’s. Hermione deepens the kiss until the blonde opens her mouth and letting tongue to slip into. The blonde moaned at the feeling. Her legs locking at Hermione’s waist and she starts to grind against the brunette’s hardness through their clothes.</p><p>Once breathing became a necessity, they broke apart panting. Hermione began to attack the blonde’s neck and collarbone nipping, licking and sucking at the soft flesh.</p><p>”Merlin, Katie you are fucking delicious.” Hermione whispered. The blonde’s fingers entangle with brown curls and tugs hard. The other hand danced over the erection, gripped it through Hermione’s skirt.</p><p>”Fuck. I need this cock, please.” Katie whines pitifully.</p><p>Hermione looks up and growls at her. ”Very well. On your knees.” She breaks apart from the blonde and looks at her with the challenging raised eyebrow.</p><p>Katie squirms and drops on her knees in front of the brunette. She yanks up the hem of the skirt and tucks it under the waistband. Her fingers daintily pull down the brunette’s boxers and the thick hard cock sprung from it.</p><p>
  <em>Holly fuck. She really wants it. Well, goodbye my v-card.</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, the blonde’s hand was cupping the brunette balls and tugging her length. Katie’s dainty fingers were firmly stroking hard cock. The blonde looked up at Hermione, salaciously winks took the head of her cock in the sweet hot mouth and sucking in the whole length.</p><p>Hermione groaned at the feeling her the very first blowjob and struggles with the need to cum instantly.</p><p>”Ugh, Katie, you are quite the cocksucker, mmm?”</p><p>The blonde, not even batting an eye, pulls out from the cock and grins at Hermione.</p><p>”Yep, first time?”</p><p>Hermione flushes crimson and stuttered. ”Yes, well, how?”</p><p>”Awww, it’s okay and for how - you have the virgin vibes around you.” She grins again and licks the underside of the cock from balls to the head. </p><p>”I see. Then I need to do something about these vibes.” Hermione scoffs. ”Up!” She barks and with one motion yanks up Katie and pins with her back to the door.</p><p>Hermione hungry kisses the blonde and unfastened the quidditch pants from the girl and pulls down with the black lacy panties.</p><p>She breaks the kiss and growls, ”I’m going to fuck you. Objections?”</p><p>Katie whimpered from the passion and lust emanating from the usually quiet bookworm and squeaks the respond, ”No, I need it too. I’m on the potion.”</p><p>In the second the brunette spins Katie around and slams her into the door which squeaks under the impact. She bends over the blonde and slaps the pert ass. Katie moans wantonly, ”Oh my, Hermione! Is that really your first time? Didn’t know you are so forceful and blunt.” She giggles and grinds her backside into the brunette.</p><p>Hermione moans at the pressure into her pelvis. Her cock nicely lying in the crack of the blonde’s arse and her bollocks snugly presses into dripping cunt.</p><p>”Well, if you forgot, I’m the Gryffindor and I love being prepared.”</p><p>The brunette scoffs and sharply humps the other witch. ”Now, I want to scream my name to your friends.” And with that, she takes her cock in the hand and slowly penetrates the dripping cunt with its head. Her breath hitches under the sensation of pressure the tight pussy. Hermione groans, ”Katie, you are so tight.”</p><p>The blonde moans at the penetration and giggles, ”Well, thank you, babe. You are not bad too. Now be a good and fuck my brains out. Stop teasing.”</p><p>Hermione laughs and with one swift motion bottoms out Katie. The blonde shrieks and moans loudly. ”Granger! Fuck you are so big!”</p><p>The brunette grunts and starts pumping into Katie’s wet and hot cunt in unforgivable pace. ”Yes, little slut, scream my name. Let everyone hear who is using you now.” She hissed into the blonde ear and put her hand on the neck. Katie braced herself at the squeaking and shaking door.</p><p>”YES! Fuck me! Use me!” Katie moans in delight. Hermione picks up the pace and brutally starts slapping the other witch’s ass. </p><p>”You are so good! I’m gonna….” The blonde stutters in the bliss of incoming orgasm.</p><p>Hermione seeing the state of the blonde, hooks around and sneak her hand to the apex of Katie’s thighs. She finds the enlarge from arousal clit and in circling motions bring the witch to the mind-shuttering orgasm.</p><p>Katie shrieks on the top of her lungs becoming undone on the brunette’s cock. Her cunt clenching and milking it. Hermione grunts and spurs her seed in the tight hole and with the last jerking hump she leans on the witch’s back and the door.</p><p>”Katie, you are fabulous shag.” She mutters in the blonde mane. Hermione takes a couple of calming breathes and slips within the gaping cunt. She wipes out her cock with Katie’s quidditch jersey and tucks herself in her boxers.</p><p>Hermione looks at the trembling witch and smirks, ”Now, <em>babe</em>, if you want to repeat at some time I can do it. Just ask beforehand and I can spare the time for you. See you at dinner.”</p><p>”Okay, Granger.” the blonde mumbles and slips on the ground without Hermione’s body pressing to hers. Hermione chuckles and leaves the blonde in the shed stepping out of it only to meet the rest of the Gryffindor chasers.</p><p>She smirks at their hungry gazes and walks to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Hermione breaks from her reverie at the sound of a clearing throat. She looks around and finds that her Head of House looks at her with raised an eyebrow and slight smirk.</p><p>”Now, Ms Granger finally you are back from a dreamland we need to discuss your curriculum.” The Scott witch looks at the young girl with the inquisitive gaze. </p><p>Hermione blanches and stutters ”But, Professor, what’s wrong with my current time-table?”</p><p>”Relax, Ms Granger, I merely want to offer you to take one more course. I did notice that the second year Transfiguration course is too easy for you. You always have that bored look in my lessons and that is unbecoming. I don’t like it when my students daydreaming in the classroom. Usually, it’s the case of laziness but in your case, I suppose you are doing all assignments in the textbook in your free time. So, I will be teaching you in addition to the art of Transfiguration that lies beyond the Hogwarts curriculum. You will be `in my quarters in each Saturday after lunch sharp. If you’ll skip without reasonable excuse I will call off our agreement and you’d never gain the mastery in my field. Is that understood?” The raven-haired witch feels bad for pushing the younger witch for that extremum but she will be damned if she’d throw away the chance to enthrals the youngling in her academic passion. </p><p>The chance to capture the academic mind in her nets was too slim after the two ravaging wars. The Wizarding Society was in shambles and the brights minds like Hermione’s were rare.</p><p>With that thought, Minerva awaits for the brunette answer. The said brunette was in pinnacle of discord in her own mind. On one hand, she saw the manipulation from her professor and fumed.</p><p>
  <em>Why the fuck all people in that school are trying constantly manipulating me?</em>
</p><p>On the other hand, she’d never could to miss the opportunity to reach the magical academic heights. Being a Muggleborn you don’t have a lot of chances to be noticeable. The bigotry and prejudice in Magical Britain is power.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, they are fucking me in all holes. When I will be the Minister I will fucking stump the fucking Old Ways and Laws.</em>
</p><p>With the withering glare, Hermione look at her mentor and replied in a polite tone, ”Of course I accept your offer. I wouldn’t dare to miss out on an opportunity.”</p><p>Minerva blanched when she realises that her student took her offer in the wrong way.</p><p>She pursued her lips and give her student the best explanation of her intention.</p><p>”Miss Granger, I see you that you think that my intentions somewhat the case of manipulation. Yes, it is.” She sighs at the glare from the young witch. ”I only want for you to blossom out in our society. I know what the <em>Ministry</em> and <em>Wizengamot</em> thinks about the witches and wizards which are not pureblooded. In my opinion, it is all the utter bullshite and I will not allow bigotry to degrade our academic field. I want all capable persons to improve our society. Yes, I am inclined more to the Transfiguration art, but I believe in every person who can make the changes. And chances are the progress.” The Scottish witch passionately looks at her student. Her magic was flared around her, the famous temper was on and almost nothing could subside it.</p><p>”Thank you, Professor. I really appreciated your opinion and that you give me the opportunity to integrate into the Wizarding World regardless of my blood status.” She glanced at her professor with the half-lidded eyelids. She really was overwhelmed with the magic from her professor. Hermione could only not cream herself due to her Occlumency training. The warm pull in her chest which always was in the presence of the older witch and the electrifying cracking of magic of high emotions from her on her skin was too overwhelming.</p><p>”Very well, Miss Granger. I suppose you have the next class in ten minutes. I will be waiting for you on Saturday.” Minerva look at her flustered student and smirked inwardly at the flushed teenager. She felt the pull too but she would never accept it, even in her mind. This train of thought was prohibited.</p><p>The young witch shoots up from her seat and with the red crimson face darted out from the classroom with some half-assed goodbye.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spoiler: the death of Voldy and Hermione wolf-goodness. Oh! And Bella is here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mistakes are all mine.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own a shit and Harry Potter is not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly Hermione pushes Harry from her. Harry shambles from her in shock and looks in her eyes. She looks at him and mouthes ”Run!”. He hesitates only second, looks at her with his green sad eyes and runs in the direction of the clearing where Voldemort and the <em>Death Eaters</em> were waiting for him.</p><p>Hermione falls on her knees and hands, she looks up at the moon and with the silent scream on top of her lungs, her first change begins. </p><p>The pain was excruciating. When Bellatrix had been torturing her the pain was bearable, now it was like every bone in her were broken and every muscle was torn. She’d never felt so much agony on a physical level. The pain was constant and only increasing with time. Hermione even couldn’t scream to relieve the pain and shock. Her lungs were constricted and on fire. She couldn’t breathe. Her vision has darkened or her eyes were closed, she couldn’t tell. All of her senses had been overloaded and shut off. She was feeling only the white-hot pain everywhere in her body which was morphing in what feels like the chaotic pattern. When the pain was unbearable and Hermione thought that one more second more and she will pass out, the pain stopped abruptly.</p><p>Everything was numb.</p><p>Hermione breathes in relief.</p><p>Suddenly, all her senses were overloading again. Her ears were twitching from all noises around her. People were screaming and shouting in the distance. The creatures in the Forest were running, crawling, howling, snarling. Her nose was filling out with the scents of animals, people and the other werewolves around her. She whimpers from the amount of information. </p><p>Slowly she opens her eyes and sees that she was lying on the forest ground with the moonlight illuminating the Forbidden Forest. She slits her eyes to adjust at the light. Her sight is heightened tenfold even after her first animagus transformation even when she was in her feline form.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it is because I’m the werewolf now and my sight more canine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait. Why I’m not mad and can think clearly?</em>
</p><p>Bewildered Hermione leaps from the ground and spins around. She looks down and saw that her paws were like wolves had. She squirms and twists in the attempt to get a sight of herself.</p><p>
  <em>Very clever, Hermione. You are a fucking wolf and the Forest doesn’t have mirrors on the trees. </em>
</p><p>She sighs and remembers why she is here.</p><p>
  <em>Right, why I’m not a mad wolf and why I do not look like Lupin I can solve later. Now, I need to kill evil fuckers and stop the suicidal Hero.</em>
</p><p>She sniffs the air and finds the scent she was looking for. Harry always was smelled with leather and a polishing paste from a broom-kit. The scent was here now and she strutted to its source. After a couple of minutes, Hermione was on the edge of the clearing and looks at the dark figures at the clearing. She instantly leans on the ground in the shadows of the trees.</p><p>There were her brother and his ghostly parents, Voldemort with his disgusting slaves, and She - was standing in the distance from them. The Malfoy’s were huddled around her and whispering furiously between them.</p><p>Hermione sniffed the air again and it was filled with fear and desperation.</p><p>But the one scent was distinct. It was <em>hers</em>. The scent of the summer bonfire and grass was the same when Hermione had smelled it in the Ministry in her fifth year and when the dark witch has tortured her in the <em>Malfoy Manor</em>. She stopped in her thoughts. She doesn’t need a panic attack in the middle of the war. The witch was smelled fear. Hermione doesn’t know why the very first lieutenant of the Dark Lord was so terrified. The dark witch was almost catatonic and didn’t respond to Voldemort’s taunting at Harry. She didn’t cackle or spurs her petulant nonsense. She just stands and looked at the Forest where Hermione was lying on the ground.</p><p><em>That is bloody creepy.</em> </p><p>Hermione focused her hearing again at the family. The Malfoy’s were desperate and bickering. Narcissa in a hushed hiss was slowly railing her husband. She was devastated about her son’s fate in the castle and draw the wand at her husband with the intent to kill and harm if he won’t agree to be lead by her in the next moments and she is done with his shit.</p><p>
  <em>Yikes to be Lucius. That witch is terrifying.</em>
</p><p>Hermione smirked and focus again at her brother. Voldemort was sneering at Harry and just finished his villain speech.</p><p>The brunette knows now it was her time because the two starts to throw the curses.</p><p>Hermione saw that her brother was struggling with the duel against his enemy who tried to kill him at the age of one. He was the only teenager without parents and his only family were the Weasleys and one muggle-born witch. They all were outlaws at the Wizarding society. He never had the chance to know about what it was the feeling of belonging and true family, not adopted at the whims of the old goats wish. Hermione felt for him, for all muggle-borns, for all so-called blood-traitors and half-bloods. She loathed it from her first day in the Wizarding World. And she loathes it now.</p><p>Something primal and raw rose in her. She leapt from her shadow cover and lunge at the <em>Death Eaters</em>.</p><p>They were watching the duel their <em>Master</em> and Harry and never had the chance to see the huge wolf dashed from the forest.</p><p>The wolf surges to the closest cloaked <em>Death Eater</em> form and in the powerful leap shack its jaw at the throat. It was fast and powerful. The first <em>Death Eater</em> never had the chance. The blood-filled wolf’s maw. The sweet taste of copper was exhilarating.</p><p>Hermione lost herself in the primal feeling of the hunt. She was now hunting for her enemies who were the danger for her family. The brunette was no more the logic and kind soul. She was the one who hunts down all her enemies without concern.</p><p>————————————-</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange <em>nee</em> Black was the madwoman, the insane pureblood with the prejudice ingrain in her blood and bones. She was an epitome of the ideas of pure-blood supremacy.</p><p>In the tender age of thirteen, she was subject under the influence of the new and promising Lord Voldemort. Her parents <em>did</em> say that he was the lord. And he had shown her the amazing and powerful magic that outmatched the Hogwarts curriculum in the years. She was swept with the power. Curses and blood rituals that is what the new Lord was teaching her and it all were sponging in her. </p><p>Bellatrix Black was the scion of the <em>Noble of House Black</em> and she was the one who held the continuation of the Black line on her. In her early years of childhood, she was taught what that means. Black is the Black. And she never had the chance on the other life. She was doomed to be the perfect pureblood princess. Even in her arranged marriage, she was the first the Black and second the wife. Her children would be always Black. Her parents made the marriage contract with that only purpose. Poor Rudolphus never had the chance to have the heir for his family.</p><p>But Bellatrix was gay. After some stumbles in her third year, she was sure that all males were not her choice and will never be. She knows that her parents had a plan for her. And she vowed that she would never allow anyone to breed her without her consent. She was okay with the marriage but not with implications about the children. She vowed that her children would be with the woman she loved.</p><p>After her graduation from <em>Hogwarts</em> Bella was quickly rise in her ranks. Voldemort dropped out all his pureblood agenda for Bella and she had stood before the choice. She was no stupid and after the death of her parents, she was free in judgment, somewhat. The Dark Lord knew that Bella was his the most prominent protege and didn’t want to lose the opportunity to shack the girl. And Bella was at the predicament. The Dark Lord offer her the second in line place or she was going to be a broodmare. Plain and simple. He had that power and her imbecilic husband was all for that plan.</p><p>One thought about that was the reason for her instant sickness. She had tried to prolong the status quo about that. About two years. But she failed. Voldemort has the all power in the pureblood society at the moment and Bella didn’t have another option. She’d gives in. Now she was his lieutenant, she did all that he wants. She didn’t kill if that was unnecessary. She didn’t hunt on the muggles. That was the fun for the low-rank scum.</p><p>Andromeda is escaped from her heritage. And Bella was cheering that day. Voldemort could go to fuck the centaurs in her opinion. She was glad that one of her baby-sister was free. </p><p>Narcissa was the other deal. She was married to the bloody pureblood scion and Bella thought that she was failed her baby-sister. She never forgives herself for that. Her baby sister should never to be in the arranged marriage. It has been her duty, not her sisters.</p><p>If her parents were alive she would have killed them for that. But, alas, that was her fate. To serve the madman.</p><p>Even after 14 years in the cage, she would do anything for her family.</p><p>Andy was safe. But Narcissa is not and her home was the place where the madman reigns. Every day Bellatrix was ashamed for her juvenile thirst for power, and now it is biting her in the arse. She wanted to be free from him. But she was a coward that day. </p><p>So now, she stands and does nothing when her<em> Master</em> is duelling with the teenager. She just stands and looks who will win. She is indifferent what will happen. She is the old and broken and nobody would care for her. Bellatrix knows that if Voldemort will win that she would serve him even after her death. If he will lose she will be locked again in the <em>Azkaban</em> for her life and no one would ever visit her. She’s done.</p><p>Around her were muffled screams, jets of curses, splashes of magicks. She was silent and was watching at the teenager who fall from the Killing curse.</p><p>She was done. She will be forever the slave of the madman. Well, it is her payment for the power, yes?</p><p>———————————</p><p>Hermione was having fun. The first time in her life she was free. Nobody was judged her. No-one was telling her that she doing something wrong. But that was short-lived.</p><p>She was the power. The force to be concerned with.</p><p>When her brother falls from the green light she was mad. She sees the red and no-one was here to stop her.</p><p>The Malfoy's Matriarch was unconscious from the wayward spell.  But Hermione personally took care about dear Lucius. He was no threat to anyone now. <em>The Death Eaters</em> were dead. She took care of them too. No-one messes with her family. Now she has only the one aim.</p><p>She lunges to the no-nose man with all of her rage. She claws and bites. The face-freak screamed and his snake was attacking her. She leaps from the cursed man and sneers at the snake.</p><p>The snake's scent was curious. The wolf growls at the serpent and lunges at the wretched wizard and bites his head off. She tossed it back. The smell from it is sick and nauseating. The dark magik filled her maw and brain. The wolf leaps from the body to the dark witch who is still standing in the catatonic state. The wolf whimpers from the pain from the blood of the Dark Lord and nestles on Bellatrix with all her body mass. She felt warm and homey. The pain from the dark blood is gone.</p><p>The dark witch shrieks and fell on her back with the wolf atop. The wolf licks her face and grins its wolfish smile, Bella really thought that she is hallucinating. Suddenly the big bad wolf leaps from her and surges to the snake. </p><p>The snake hisses and writhes in coils. She was Nagini and never would betray her <em>Master</em>.</p><p>But the wolf has the other plans. The wolf growls at the snake and circled her. The beast lunges at her but the snake is prepared for the attack and coiled around the stupid animal. The wolf snarls and whimpers when the snake is choked it.</p><p>The wolf thrashes around the restraints. The serpent is no match for her.</p><p>She is dying.</p><p>She can’t breathe. The wolf is whimpering from the last bit of breath.</p><p>Hermione is awoken. She is the present and in control. She tries the last thing she has and focuses her mind on the snake.</p><p>
  <em>Nagini.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Yes?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry for that madman did to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You are dying, hatchling.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I am.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Why are you here?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess this is my path and fate. Don’t you feel it?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I do. But you are people so dramatic so I couldn’t ask.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Pffffttt, ahahahaha. Oh my gosh. You are hilarious.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hatchling, why you are here?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>What do you mean? You are kinda killing me now.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I know. This is the response to the offence. Why are you attacking me?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ehhhhh, well, you are kinda the part of the soul of the killer who wants to rule in my world. I don’t know if you are remember anything from your life but you were the woman who fell for the Dark Wizard and he contains you in your form. I’m sorry, Nagini. The wizard is dead but the other fucker abused you in your form and did the ritual and you have the part of his soul. I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>There is a huge amount of time when Hermione thought that she already dead but every time the snake release her coils for a little breathing for Hermione. After the while, Hermione hears the voice in her head.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hatchling, how you can kill it?</em> </b>
</p><p>Hermione was startled the question. </p><p>
  <em>Ehhhh. Nagini, in the 50% you will be dead after the Killing curse that I can send to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I see. And the other half?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, yes, the other 50% that I will transfer your Horcrux part to the Dementor.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Why you didn’t do it?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry that I didn’t think about the Voldemort snake in an advance for my brother! Fuck you! </em>
</p><p>Nagini coils instantly relax around the wolf body. She slithered in the side and leans at the ground in the placate gesture for the wolf.</p><p>The wolf huffed and looks at the snake.</p><p>
  <em>We need the Dementors if you want to live.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I know, cub. I think your witch could lure the pair. I need to suck him from me. Can I trust you?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>She is not my witch, you delirious lizard! And yes I will scare them off from you.</em>
</p><p>Hermione indigently huffs at the pesky snake.</p><p>The wolf strutted over the to the dark witch who was staring at the pair of animals. She saw the fall of her Master from the wolf. Still catatonic she has silently watched the snake and the wolf brawl. Only after the jump from the wolf she was lucid and stared at the animal. The black wolf now engulfs and snarls at her. She was never terrified in her life. The wolf was at her in instant and she never had the chance to fight.</p><p>She locks her violet eyes with the hazel one in the attempt to beg for her life.</p><p>
  <em>Well, hello Bellatrix.</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix scrunches her nose.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Muddy?</em> </b>
</p><p>The wolf snarls and engulf Bella’s throat in her maw with the last human restraint and pierce the skin with the fangs and canines.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ahhhhhhh. STOP!</em> </b>
</p><p>Hermione only growls and bit more of the tender flesh.</p><p>
  <b> <em>NO! I’m sorry! Please! Muddy!</em> </b>
</p><p>The wolf growls and snarls. She leaves the dark witch and turns around.</p><p>”Please! Stop! I’m sorry!” The dark witch lying prone at the ground and sobs, ”Hermione, please!”</p><p>The wolf flats her ears at the whimper and need from the witch.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me! I’m gonna regret this in my entire life!</em>
</p><p>The wolf turns to the dark witch and locks her eyes with her.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Mud.. Hermione, please help me!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix indignant huff was heard at least in the 4-mile radius.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Because Muddy you know that only me can control the least Death Eaters and other the Dark Lord allies.</em> </b>
</p><p>The wolf sneers at her.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck off. I will kill you and every other Death Eater scum in Britain. You don’t hold the power over me Bellatrix, not now.</em>
</p><p>Bella looks at her sceptically but her pureblood upbringing prevails.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Alright-alright Golden Girl, you are the power and I can respect this. Now, what do you want?</em> </b>
</p><p>The wolf leaps at the witch and pierces her at the ground. Bella whimpers and struggles against the Beast.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ughhhh, Muuuuudy, STOP!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>What is that?</em>
</p><p>Bella blushes and stutters uncharacteristically. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Fuck, Muddy, Her—Hermione, we are in the middle of the battle, stop dawdling, what do you want from me?</em> </b>
</p><p>Hermione pouts, at least as much in her wolf form.</p><p>
  <em>Fine, I need you to call out Dementors, one or two.</em>
</p><p><b><em>Why?</em></b> Bellatrix asks incredibly.</p><p><em>Nagini is the Horcrux. I need to Dementor to suck it from her. If not, Voldemort will rise again. I hope that you can produce the Patronus. If not we will all die. </em>The wolf scrunches her nose in the disgust.</p><p>Bella was struck dumb and only turn to the snake. The snake recoiled and oddly tilt her head.</p><p>The violet eyes met the serpentine ones. After the bit, Bella is blinked and huffs.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Okay, Muddy, get prepare.</em> </b>
</p><p>She reaches her tattooed arm with her borrowed wand and screams at the night.</p><p>Instantly the clearing was filled with the cold freezing atmosphere. The whiskers on the wolf maw were covered with the ice. Every living creature was frozen and cold. The sadness and desperate feelings were domineering.</p><p>Every living soul in the clearing was hunched and was in the torment from Dementors.</p><p>The brunette whimpers and her only thought was to end this. To be with her mates. To save Bella.</p><p>She whines and weakly rose from the ground.</p><p>Hermione weakly struts to the snake and bit it in the attempt to wake her from the numbness.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hatchling, you are here. Thank you.</em> </b>
</p><p>Nagini coiled and sprang at the hole in front of the hood the closest Dementor.</p><p>The piercing scream was unbearable for the wolf and she dropped her body at the top of the dark witch. She covers her ears with the paws and saw the snake recoiled around the Dementor.</p><p>The tethered mass didn’t have the chance from the forceful attack of the snake. The snake pierces the body under the cloak with her sharp teeth and the Dementor was forced to Kiss the snake. The mass of the living flesh and the ragged cloak was coiling, spiralling, transforming. After the while, the coiling and soul-piercing screams were done.</p><p>Bella moans at the pain from the Dementors and at the last sigh she shrieks in her mad cackle the Patronus and the witch is fall out of conscious. The huge puma leaps from her borrowed and disloyal wand and with the fierce attack the Dementors. Nothing is escaped from it. </p><p>The snake slithers from the ragged clothes.</p><p>
  <em>The fucker didn’t have the chance.</em>
</p><p>The wolf yips at the snake and licks the serpentine maw.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Firstly, ewwww. Secondly, humans will awake soon.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, hush. Ya big softy. I will take care of the humans.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Whatever.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>What about the blonde witch and her sister?</em> </b>
</p><p>The wolf scrunches her nose.</p><p>
  <em>What about them?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You know, hatchling.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I know. Farewell, Nagini.</em>
</p><p>The snake hisses one last time and slithers out in the Forest.</p><p>Hermione grunts at the snake in the appreciative manner and struts at the unconscious dark witch. She sniffed her one more time and licks her face.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ughhhh… Fuck, Muddy fuck off.</em> </b>
</p><p>The wolf growls and bites the dark witch neck.</p><p>
  <b> <em>AHHHH! What the fuck!</em> </b>
</p><p>Bellatrix wakes up and scowls at the wolf. The animal was sitting at her heels and peering at the dark witch.</p><p>
  <b> <em>What the fuck!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort is dead. You need to leave if you don’t want to be in Azkaban again.</em>
</p><p>Bella sneers at the wolf.</p><p>
  <b> <em>And why do you think I want to the freedom, Muddy?</em> </b>
</p><p>The wolf tilted her head.</p><p>
  <em>You are a madwoman, but you are not stupid. I give you the chance. Take your sister and leave. I forgive you and her for what you did to me, Bella. But I’m not the person you want to cross again. I don’t know, leave the country, do something for yourself. You are not bad, I can smell it, just don’t fucked it up again.</em>
</p><p>Without the answer, Hermione turns and struts over the unconscious form of her brother. She carefully bites him for his scruff and crawls under him. She tilts her head and grunts under the teenager body. He was alive and that's all what she needed to know. </p><p>
  <em>I hate when someone is atop of me.</em>
</p><p>She growls at the thought and rises up. She grunts again and surges through the Forest in the destination of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>———————————</p><p>The castle was in the shambles. Hermione thought that Minerva and Fleur were somewhere inside and yips with the joy. They were definitely were organising the defenders.</p><p>After the Voldemort retreat people were helping the wounded and were searching the grounds. She saw the bloodstains and huge hole from the spells. Her ears picked the shouting people on the grounds around her.</p><p>But still, when Hermione creeps out from the Forest no one did stop her.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I guess if Voldemort didn’t call the attack then the fuckers would never have the guts.</em>
</p><p>When she was out of the forest and struts to the main doors she was alarmed and stopped.</p><p>Two wizards were already casting the spells when the third saw the Harry at her back.</p><p>”Stop!”</p><p>”What! It’s the wolf! It will kill us!”</p><p>”Shut up and look at the top of it! It is carrying something!”</p><p>The wizards stop the incantation but their wands still were directed on her.</p><p>The wolf growls lowly but stood up straight.</p><p>”Okay, wolfie, can you show us who is on your back?”</p><p>The wolf snarls at the nickname, which were the reason that one of the guards from nerves and shot at her the stunner.</p><p>Hermione didn’t have the choice with her brother-burden only to stand her ground and to take the stunner. She grits her teeth and in the second her world was black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Hermione is suffering from witches viles.<br/>Some plot (wow! really?), some crack and some OCs who will be showing from time to time.<br/>No smut there, pervs..<br/>PS. I'm in love with the French curses<br/>PS.2. Sorry some abo shit leaked here, I have nothing to do with it. pure coincidence. and my fucked up mind. but I think it's okay and it's selling the story. I hope</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disc: I do not own a shit. Mistakes are mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the next morning after the hanky-panky in the library with Fleur, Hermione woke up in her bed in the <em>Gryffindor tower</em>. She recalled the previous day and grinned. She’s done her morning routine, and because today was a Saturday she didn’t need to go to her classes. The brunette clothed herself in the pair of black jeans, the oversized T-shirt, her father’s Barts hoodie with her sneakers and skipped to the <em>Great Hall</em> for a breakfast.</p><p>The <em>Great Hall</em> was quiet and deserted. It was early and Hermione plopped herself on the bench at the table. She glanced at the <em>Head Table</em> and saw that Minerva was alone and cutting her food with an angry face.</p><p>
  <em>Wow. Poor kitty. And poor fellow whoever pushed her buttons.</em>
</p><p>Hermione scrunches her nose at the thought of somebody is hurting Minerva.</p><p>
  <em>Still, she will never let me in her life.</em>
</p><p>She frowns at her plate and started to eat in her moody state of mind.</p><p>Hermione was startled from her musings by the bunch of French girls who were suddenly plopped next to her. Plopped in the gracious French way, mind you.</p><p>They were chattering lightly in french. Hermione’s wide doe eyes were shocked by the sudden change of surroundings.</p><p>”What…” she squeaked and look at the blue mass of pretty and elegant witches.</p><p>The nearest witch from her brushed her lips on Hermione's cheek, ”Fleur’s told us about you and we are here for you. I’m Amelie by the way.” Told her the pretty redhead on her left.</p><p>Hermione twitched and flinched at the kiss and squinted her eyes at the <em>Head Table</em> in the perplexed look, ”Well, hello, Amelie and all of you.” The brunette blushed. ”What do you mean ”for me”?”</p><p>The redhead’s grin was feral, ”You are our alpha’s mate and we are all bound to you. We are at your service and you are our responsibility when Fleur is not here. We are bound to you the same as Fleur.” Amelie gushed in the submissive tone and tilted her head to bare her neck at Hermione.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes couldn’t be wide enough to show how she was baffled.</p><p>”Miss Granger, a word, please, if your company doesn’t mind. In my office.” The clipped voice behind her sends the brunette in the coldest circles of Dante’s pit.</p><p>”Yes, professor.” She squeaked and turns, but only saw the green robes at the doorway of the <em>Great Hall</em>.</p><p>Hermione rushed from her seat and stumbles, almost falling, out from the room and runs to the Transfiguration classroom.</p><p>The raven-head witch was nowhere to be seen.</p><p><em>Bloody cat</em>, the brunette huffs.</p><p>She was at the door in the record amount of time, even for her. Hermione steadied herself and gently knocked.</p><p>”Enter.”</p><p>Hermione cringes at the ice tone and does as told.</p><p>”Professor, you want to see me?” The brunette doesn’t want to be the one who aches for it.</p><p>Minerva glares at her, ”Yes, I do. How is your Animagus practice? We’ve been not in contact for a while and I want to know about your progress as your mentor.”</p><p>Hermione looks at her professor, who was sitting behind her teaching desk, with the coolest gaze she’s had.</p><p>”Is that so, Professor?”</p><p>The Scottish witch looks at her with an unperturbed gaze, ”Miss Granger, you are known for your wit and capability to think and I don’t like to explain myself so I suggest you stop with your cheek and answer my question.”</p><p>Hermione frowned at the older witch, but obeyed and with a dramatic sigh, answered the question, ”I’m still on the level of meditating to find my inner creature.”</p><p>That was a lie. Hermione was fully capable to shift in her animagus form at the end of the third year and that had saved her life in the confrontation with Lupin in the forest.</p><p>Not that Hermione didn’t trust the older witch, but Minerva’s behaviour was off from her usual stern but caring person. Now, she was radiating nervous and slightly darker vibes and her glamour was glitching and shimmering chaotically.</p><p>Hermione didn’t like it and decided to be cautious with the witch. Her animagus status is a secret and the brunette didn’t want to throw her asset in the wind. Even for her gay crush on the older witch.</p><p>Minerva oddly looked at the younger witch and pursued her lips.</p><p>The brunette shuffled a little before she could catch herself. She had the feeling of a child who’s been caught on with the hand in a cookie jar.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she can smell my scent? Fuck, Hermione, you are supposed to be the clever one.</em>
</p><p>Hermione visibly blanched and tried to stay still as possible and muster some sort of poker face. </p><p>The Scottish witch smirked at Hermione’s futile attempts, she was the professor after all in the school with the teenagers, and she could tell when someone is lying to her. </p><p>Minerva stood up from her chair and cornered her table to stand in front of the younger witch in the mere two feet away. She slightly bends down her head and the older witch’s hand gripped Hermione’s chin, tilted the brunette’s head up to look in the brown doe eyes.</p><p>Hermione’s brain stuttered on the feeling of fingers on her skin.</p><p>”Is there a reason that you lying to me, Hermione?” Minerva asked in the warm and gentle tone Hermione ever heard from the Scottish witch.</p><p>The brunette’s breath hitched and she nearly melted to the floor from the touch and proximity of her crush.</p><p>But,<em> still</em>, her secrets were her advantage to living in this cruel society for the ones like herself.</p><p>The brunette quickly sobered, gathered her wits, despite the tingling sensation from the fingers which still were holding her chin, and with the cheeky smile she answered, ”You know, <em>Professor</em>, that you can punish me for this misbehaviour?” With the daring look in her brown eyes and smirk on her face.</p><p>The professor’s green eyes widened and her fingers slightly twitched on Hermione’s chin. Minerva smirked at the younger witch and her cheekiness, she tilted the head in her grasp to the side and whispered in the brunette’s ear, ”Maybe I will, but you smell delicious, <em>cub</em>.”</p><p>And with that, she released the young witch, turned around, walked to her table and sit. Hermione was stunned and froze on the spot. Minerva looked up at her and with the raised eyebrow, ”Miss Granger, you can leave.”</p><p>The brunette squeaked and startles from her shock. With blown wide brown eyes she awkwardly nodded and stalked to the door.</p><p>When she was reaching for the handle, she heard the amused voice behind her, ”And, please, tell your French friends to tone down their allure, at least in the mealtime.”</p><p>Hermione blushed the tomato red and with a quiet ”Yes, professor,” left the room. </p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Flabbergasted at the older witch behaviour Hermione absentmindedly was walking in the direction of the castle entrance. After she turned to the corner she was surrounded by the blue mass of witches. Hermione startled from her thoughts about the Scottish witch and stopped in her tracks.</p><p>In front of her was standing the same redhead witch from the morning and she was smiling. The two witches were behind the redhead. </p><p>The brunette raised an eyebrow at the witch and her company.</p><p>”Yes, Amelie?”</p><p>”Hermione! We were looking for you around of all castle!” The redhead exclaimed a little too loud for Hermione’s taste.</p><p>The brunette scrunched her face at the volume, ”Please, not so loud, my ears are sensitive.”</p><p>The French witch blushed and sheepishly added, ”Sorry.”</p><p>”Why are you need me?”</p><p>Amelie nodded and answered, ”Yes, well, it is our responsibility to be with you and Fleur wanted to invite you to our carriage today after dinner. She has some things to do and couldn’t meet with you today. She’s sorry.”</p><p>Hermione frowned at the other witch, ”What do you mean ”our responsibility be with me”? And I know that we are together with Fleur but she could do what she wants without informing me. I mean, it’s nice to know, but she doesn’t need to be sorry for that.”</p><p>The redhead witch’s eyes widened and she looked around in the corridor where they were. The other French witches started to fidgeting and murmuring in French after her words. Amelie walked closer to Hermione and lightly touched her hand, and whispered,</p><p>”We need to talk in private about that, Hermione. Please?”</p><p>The brunette felt the uneasiness in Amelie and other witches. She nodded and pointed to follow her. Hermione led them to the abandoned classroom, where she knew nobody will interrupt them.</p><p>They walked in and the brunette cast the privacy ward, just in case.</p><p>She sat at the teacher table and turned to face the French witches.</p><p>”So?”</p><p>Amelie glanced around the room and nodded at her fellow witches. They sat around Hermione facing her.</p><p>”Yes, well we are all Veelas and Fleur is our leader. We are bound to her and her mate, you, by our old magic. Our responsibility is to serve you and Fleur.” Amelie said with a polite smile.</p><p>”What do you mean ”serve”? It is like with the House-elves? I mean magically?” Hermione asked with a curious tone in her voice.</p><p>”Non, not in that way. We are the creatures, elves.. they are different in their magic and society. We are more like the big family with boundaries, dynamics and responsibilities. The Veela society is based on the little groups or clans. They are all families in the one big family. And Fleur is the next Veela leader unless the Council chooses another leader at the next meeting, which will be in a few years. Her mother wants to retire and she’s hoping that Fleur will be ready for the mantle.”</p><p>Hermione nodded and with a thoughtful look, asked, ”And what about this serving thing? Is that okay for you?”</p><p>The honey blond witch from Hermione’s right side chuckled, ”We are doing it from our first school day. That’s an honour, not a burden. Our families proud of us.”</p><p>”Okay, I respect your traditions and customs. What are you doing in this servitude?”</p><p>Amelie smiled, ”We are all friends, in the inner circle of course. Our responsibility to protect and defend Fleur. And now, you. Many humans and creatures want to tip the political scales. The assassination attempts<em> are</em> the thing.”</p><p>Hermione pursed her lips at the thought of someone wanting to harm Fleur.</p><p>”I understand. Thank you for being there for Fleur.”</p><p>The French witches nodded and lightly smiled.</p><p>The brunette frowned when she thought about Fleur being the participant in the <em>Triwizard tournament</em>. ”Isn’t that dangerous for the next leader to participate in the dangerous competition?” She jumped from the table and started pacing in front of other witches.</p><p>”I mean, that’s shit already fucked up when someone added Harry to tournament, and the other participants are significant members of <em>Wizarding society</em>, besides Harry and his connection with Riddle.” Hermione stopped and looked at the others with a questioning look.</p><p>The French witches looked between them and gave each other slight nods. Amelie looked into Hermione’s eyes, ”We are looking for clues about that and we are keeping an eye on staff members of our and other schools. Everyone is under suspicion.”</p><p>Hermione smirked, ”Good. I’d thought about this. It was someone who possesses the talent for magic to curse<em> the Cup</em>. The adult wizard or witch.”</p><p>Amelie nodded, ”Yes, we thought that too.”</p><p>”I just want for Fleur and Harry to be safe,” the brunette sighed. She looked at the other witch, ”So, you’ll be always with me now or I have some me-time without you around?”</p><p>The honey blond witch smirked, ”Yes, Amelie, Cleo,” she pointed at the third French witch, who has the strawberry blond hair, ”And me, I’m Anna, will tag along with you from now on. When we have the classes or when you with Fleur, you will be alone, but we think you can defend yourself.”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, ”I was able to protect myself and boys from the second year here.”</p><p>Cleo smirked at her, ”Sure. Say that to the snake who’d petrified you for months.”</p><p>”Yes, it’s dead.” The brunette deadpanned.</p><p>After a moment of silence, the witches laughed.</p><p>Hermione shook her head and with a sly smile asked, ”Do you understand that I definitely will be in some grave danger in the future? Because of who am I or that I’m helping Harry with the dark lord situation and now that I bound to Fleur.”</p><p>Amelie and the others looked at her with a serious expression, ”Yes. We’re ready for this.”</p><p>Hermione nodded and asked, ”I need a book about Veela traditions and customs. Don’t want to insult you in some way.”</p><p>”Sure. I can give you one in the carriage.” Anna said with a smile.</p><p>The brunette smiled slightly and asked, ”So, wanna meet my friends?”</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The walk to the <em>Gryffindor tower</em> was without accidents. If we do not take into account the drooling from the weak ones who was in the vicinity of the allure from Hermione’s companions.</p><p>Hermione thought that she will have a migraine from the constant rolling of her eyes.</p><p>”How the fuck you are living with this?” She exasperatingly asked.</p><p>”What?” Amelie asked puzzled.</p><p>”With the constant ogling and salivating only from the sight of you? That’s annoying.” The brunette huffed.</p><p>Cleo laughed, ”Oh, that. It’s okay. After some time you stop noticing. It is annoying when some <em>connard</em> is handsy or catcalling too loud. Others are just jealous.” </p><p>”<em>Oui</em>, when a Veela is young she can’t properly control it and some people could be more receptive for allure. With time we learn how to control it. Now we just teasing because it is fun.” Anna smirked at the brunette.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at the Veelas, ”Great, now I’m stuck with the minxes who can control the sexual tension in the castle full of teenagers.”</p><p>”Like you don’t do the same around us.” Amelie mumbled.</p><p>Hermione turned her head and raised her eyebrow questioningly at the redhead.</p><p>Amelie rolled her eyes, ”We saw what you did with Fleur. We had tasted your animagus scent on our tongues, even it was only in the air, and what your pheromones did with Fleur,” she visibly shuddered, ”that is worse than our allure, she was done in the second after you’d knew that she was trying to manipulate you. I’m not making excuses for her, but you are powerful and dangerous for creatures who receptive to that kind of influence. And all in the flock practically drooling on your scent. Just for your information.” She glanced at the other witches who were nodding.</p><p>The brunette squeaked and stopped in her tracks in shock, ”WHAT?”</p><p>She looked around, but fortunately, nobody was around in the secret passage she chose to shorten her walk to <em>the Gryffindor tower</em>.</p><p>”What are you talking about? You all can smell me?” Hermione stuttered.</p><p>Cleo snorted and rolled her eyes, ”Well, duh, how do you think we found you when that cat demanded to meet with you. This castle is huge.”</p><p>Hermione dumbly nodded, ”But—but what do you mean the other Veelas drooling?”</p><p>Anna giggled and answered, ”Well, Fleur is the catalyst for our magic. We are bounded to her, so her flock is perceptive for the same thing that had brought her to her knees,” she batted her eyelashes at Hermione, ”and her flock will follow her.” </p><p>The brunette blushed crimson at the implication and stuttered, ”S-sorry, I didn’t know. I’ll try to tone it down.”</p><p>Amelia rolled her eyes and swatted the honey blonde's arm, ”Stop it, <em>salope</em>. We are here to help Hermione, not to flirt with her. If Fleur will know about it she will cut out your wings in your sleep.”</p><p>Anna’s eyes bulged out and her beautiful face was contorted in horror. She looked at the other witches, looked around like she was expecting to see Fleur behind her, and whispered with a pleading whimper, ”Please, don’t tell her!”</p><p>She looked at Hermione with pleading eyes, ”Please, she will kill me if she’ll know! I’m sorry! I won’t do that again, I promise.” The witch has tears in her eyes.</p><p>Hermione was bewildered after the plea and she thought why her life was so bizarre. With a sigh, she hugged the anxious witch and whispered in her ear, ”Shhh, it’s okay. I won’t tell and others too,” she glared at the other witches, ”Everything is fine.” The brunette awkwardly tapped at the French witch’s back.</p><p>
  <em>For fuck’s sake please calm down.</em>
</p><p>Anna hiccuped and nodded. They broke the embrace and Hermione shuffled away from the witch.</p><p>”The tower just about the corner.”</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grimaced when she and the French witches walk into the common room. The noise was deafening. Apparently, her fellow Gryffindors weren’t prepared for the small party from the French school. Well, they froze in the first moment Hermione and her party climbed in the room, but then people who were lazing around or doing their homework went mad.</p><p><em>Neanderthals.</em> </p><p>She rolled her eyes and with the minimal wand movement silenced the room.</p><p>”Shut up, idiots. If you must know they are with me and you’ll see me in their presence from now on,” she glared at the redhead twins and pointed her finger at them, ”if I will hear about that they were pranked from them you two will speak gibberish for the rest of your years in Hogwarts and no-one will help you. Understood?”</p><p>The Weasley twins frantically nodded.</p><p>”Good. Now, this is Amelie, Cleo and Anna,” she pointed at respective ones and turned to face the witches, ”Welcome to the Gryffindor tower.” She added with a smile.</p><p>The French witches smiled and nodded. Some of the Gryffindors waved at them, others just nodded and continued to do what they were doing.</p><p>Hermione sighed and went to find Harry. She found him at their usual place, crouched over the Transfiguration homework.</p><p>”I’m glad you are not like some dimwits who can’t be polite.” She said smiling.</p><p>The wizard looked up at her and gave her lopsided grin, ”Hermione, I’m wounded. You know that I’m polite,” he turned to the French witches, stood up and held out his hand in greeting with a small smile, ”I’m Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>The witches murmured their greetings and sat together on the couch across Hermione, who sat in her favourite armchair and next to Harry.</p><p>He looked at her friend and asked, ”So, what’s up?”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, ”Really, Harry.”</p><p>He grinned and shrugged his shoulders, ”You know, Neville said that he saw you and that blonde in the library yesterday.” He wriggled his brows.</p><p>The brunette scoffed and slightly blushed, ”Yes, well, I was with her there.”</p><p>Anna snorted, ”Mhhm,” and turned to Harry, ”I’m Anna. This is Cleo and Amelie. Hermione said you are like her brother. We are like sisters for Fleur. And when they are together now, we can unite and don’t let them fuck up everything.” Her smile was feral and her eyes have a mischievous glint. Hermione didn’t like it at all.</p><p>Harry laughed, ”Yes, I agree,” then turned to Hermione and pouted, ”Hermione, why I didn’t found out about your girlfriend from you?”</p><p>Hermione’s eye twitched and then she smirked, ”Are you sure you want to take that road, Potter? Hypothetically, I could have a chat with a certain blonde Ravenclaw and slipped some things about you to her. Is that what you want?”</p><p>The wizard paled and with raised hands pleaded, ”I beg you don’t. I will behave, you evil witch.”</p><p>Hermione snorted and she snatched Harry’s homework. She read for a couple of minutes and screeched, ”Harry, are you kidding me?”</p><p>The French witches were cackling at the antics of two friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH you saw what Minerva did? Yeah? Cub? is that a coincidence or?<br/>Yeah-yeah. Hermione's animagus is a feline. Your guesses?<br/>btw I did it on purpose. you know a bird and a cat. that's hilarious. how they will live together? constant bickering and make up sex? what a life!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>